This Time It's Forever
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Twenty one years they'd been apart before a special occasion brought him back to her. Now Donna and Sam are back together and married, this time it's different, they both know its for keeps. Please read and review xxxx
1. Finally Found

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt a Mamma Mia fanfic so I hope you like it.**

**Like so many others, I haven't seen the stage version but am completely obsessed with the film, I've so far seen it five times!! :O Also love Meryl Streep and Pierce Brosnan as Donna and Sam, so sweet they are!**

**Anyway, please read and review, luv ya all Gemz xxxxx**

**

* * *

**

This Time It's Forever

**Summary: Twenty one years they'd been apart before a special occasion brought him back to her. Now Donna and Sam are back together and married, this time it's different, they both know it's for keeps. DonnaSam pairing but with others thrown in too.**

**Chapter 1- Finally Found**

'I'm gonna miss you so much Soph,' Donna whispered to her only daughter as she prepared to leave the island to go on her travels with her fiancé Sky.

'I'm gonna miss you too mom but I will come back to visit,' Sophie replied.

'Promise?' Donna asked as she hugged Sophie.

'I promise,' Sophie said as she pulled out of the embrace, 'anyway it's not all bad is it? You've got Sam now.'

A small smile flitted across Donna's face, 'yeah, I have,'

She turned around and her gaze locked with that of her new husband, Sam Carmichael. He gave her a reassuring smile and she turned back to her daughter. Sophie walked past her and stood in front of her three potential dads, Sam, Bill and Harry, who had all left the reception to come and see her off. 'Thank you all for coming,' Sophie said, addressing all three of them, 'I know you all came out here to see me get married but in the end, it wasn't my wedding you ended up witnessing,' she added, smiling first at Sam and then at Donna, 'but thanks for coming, it meant a lot.'

Sophie walked over to Sam and hugged him, 'you will look after my mom, won't you?' she asked.

Sam pulled out of the embrace and looked at Sophie, 'Soph, of course I'll look after her. You know how much I love your mom and I will do anything to keep her safe, for you as well as for me,' he said.

Sophie nodded as she went over to Bill, 'take care Soph,' he said and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled at him as she went over to Harry, 'I hope to see you soon Sophie,' he said as he too kissed her on the cheek.

Sophie walked back over to Donna and gave her one last hug, 'I'll see you soon mom, I love you,' she whispered.

'I love you too Soph and don't forget to come back and see us soon,'

'I won't!' Sophie called as she clambered into the boat.

Donna, Sam, Bill and Harry watched and waved as the boat set off from the dock. When the boat became nothing more than a microscopic dot on the horizon, Bill and Harry left the dock to go back to the reception, leaving Sam and Donna on their own. 'You OK babe?' he asked as he stepped towards her, holding out his hand.

Donna turned around and smiled, taking her hand in Sam's, 'yeah, I'm fine…I'm just gonna miss Soph so much,' she replied.

'I know, I will too. I would've liked to have got to know her a bit better before she went though,'

'She'll be back Sam,' Donna said, 'anyway, every cloud and all that…I've got you and having you back in my life is the best thing that's happened to me in ages.'

'Well I'm glad you feel like that because I'm not going anywhere,'

'I wouldn't want you to,' Donna said.

She let go of Sam's hand and cupped his face in her hands before leaning across to kiss him softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss, poking his tongue into her mouth, gently exploring it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Donna moved to wrap her arms around his neck, preventing him from going anywhere, even if he'd wanted to. They pulled away a while later and exchanged smiles as Donna gazed into Sam's eyes. She couldn't believe what had happened in the past couple of days. Everything had happened so fast and if she was honest, she wouldn't have changed any of it because if Sophie hadn't taken it upon herself to invite Sam, Bill and Harry to her 'wedding' then she wouldn't be standing here, wrapped in Sam's arms as a married woman. Donna had never in a million years expected to find three ex-lovers of hers hiding in her old goat house the day before her daughter's 'wedding' but had got used to having them all around again, especially Sam. Sam Carmichael, all hers after twenty one years apart. They had both made mistakes but all that was behind them now, all that mattered was the future, their future.

A small smile crept across Donna's face, 'what are you smiling at?' Sam asked as he gazed downwards at his beautiful bride and they began a slow walk back up the beach.

'Just you,' Donna replied as she took hold of Sam's hand and drew imaginary circles on the palm, 'and how today you have made me the happiest woman alive. How, by turning up for Sophie's 'wedding', you forced me to face up to my feelings for you,'

Sam stopped walking and turned to face her, 'face up to them?'

Donna nodded as she sat down on the sand, gesturing for Sam to sit down beside her, which he did, 'when you went back home to get married…I never ever thought I'd see you again. For twenty one years, I kept my true feelings bottled up inside me. Of course, Rosie and Tanya knew about what had happened between you and me all those years ago but I never told them how I truly felt about you. I didn't think I'd see you again and I thought it'd make the whole thing worse for me,' she explained, 'you turning up for Sophie's 'wedding' completely out of the blue did shock me at first but then, I came to realise that the feelings I'd had for you all those years ago had simply been suppressed by my belief that I'd never see you again. I loved you then and I still do now Sam, always will.'

Sam moved from his sitting position beside Donna and went to sit behind her. He slid his arms around Donna's waist and she was overcome by that familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach that came over her everytime Sam touched her, 'I'm sorry Donna,' he whispered, 'I knew that I should've told you that I was engaged when we first met but I didn't want it to spoil things. I fell in love with you and if it hadn't been for the small matter of me being engaged to somebody else, I would've given up everything to come and live with you, that was how much I loved you.'

Donna leant backwards and gave him a sidelong glance, 'you would've given up everything for me?' Sam nodded, 'you know, letting you go was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do but I guess, if that hadn't happened, I might not have had Sophie and you wouldn't have had your two sons. We've both made mistakes but that's in the past, it doesn't matter now. That doesn't matter now; we've finally found each other again, after twenty one years,'

'I meant what I said at the chapel,' he said, stopping to move the material of Donna's dress aside to drop a trail of feather-light kisses across her shoulder and up her neck, she gasped lightly at his touch, 'I have never stopped loving you in the twenty one years we've been apart. Even when I was married to Lorraine, I couldn't help but wish it was you I was married to. I'm just glad I've got my wish now, I promise that I'm not going anywhere, I don't intend on leaving this island again without you in tow.'

'I wish I had known that you'd come back for me but if I'd have known, as I said earlier, I might not have had my baby girl and then none of this would have happened. No man has ever made me feel as alive as you do but we have a lot of making up to do, twenty one years worth to be precise,'

'Well, what better time to start then?' Sam asked as he leant slightly downwards and kissed Donna softly on the lips.

He was about to deepen the kiss when Donna pushed him away slightly, 'just a sec Sam,' she said as she turned to face him, 'I hope you realise that I've got the two gobbiest women in the world, who also happen to be my best friends, sleeping in the room next door.'

Sam shrugged, 'so?'

'They'll hear everything!'

'Since when did you care so much?'

Sam grinned at her and Donna's heart melted instantly, his smile sent shivers of delight through her body, 'lets see if they're still at the reception first,' she finally said.

'Good idea,' Sam said as he stood up to brush the sand off his trousers.

He held out his hand to Donna and pulled her up before draping an arm across her shoulders. She wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered, 'I love you Mr Carmichael.'

Sam smiled and leant down to kiss the end of her nose, 'I love you too, Mrs Carmichael,'

Donna sighed happily, 'you've no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that,'

'I think I do sweetheart. You've no idea how long I've waited to be able to say that,'

'Twenty one years perhaps?'

'You got it baby,'

Donna giggled lightly as she and Sam walked off the beach and back towards the reception, in search of Rosie and Tanya.

**

* * *

**

Reviews always appreciated! :) xxx


	2. Magical Moments

**Next update for all of you. This one's for Laura for being the only one to review the last chapter. Thanks huni!**

**Luv ya all Gemz xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2- Magical Moments

Donna and Sam arrived back at the reception a little while later. They looked around and immediately spotted Rosie cosying up to Bill in the corner, no sign of Tanya though. Sam had an idea, he signalled to Donna to wait where she was and walked towards the table at which Bill and Rosie were sat. He coughed slightly to make them aware of his presence. They sprung apart like a couple of naughty schoolkids, 'can I have a word Bill?' Sam asked.

Bill nodded as he stood up, 'won't be long Rosie,' he said.

Rosie nodded as Bill followed Sam to the opposite side of the courtyard, 'can you do me a favour?' Sam asked, once they were out of Rosie's earshot.

'That depends, what sort of favour?'

'Keep and eye on the Dynamos for me, just keep them away from the villa for the next few hours,'

Bill nodded, 'why?' he asked suspiciously.

Sam raised his eyebrows, 'use your imagination,' he said, a large grin beginning to spread across his face.

Comprehension dawned on Bill's face, 'I see,' he replied, 'I'll do my best to keep them away but what if I can't?'

'Just tell them it's for their own good. I wouldn't want them to be scarred for the rest of their lives. Cheers mate,' Sam said as he strode back across the courtyard to Donna.

'What was all that about?' Donna asked as Sam approached.

'All in good time, my love,' Sam replied as he grasped Donna's hand and led the way up to the villa.

'What about Rosie and Tanya?'

'All in hand, Bill said that he'd keep his eye on them. Rosie's with him and my guess is that Tanya's propping up the cocktail bar, or probably vice versa,'

'You really have thought of everything, haven't you?'

Sam stopped walking and put a hand to Donna's cheek and ran it through her blonde hair. He leant his forehead against hers before he spoke, 'I don't want anything or anyone to spoil our wedding night,' he whispered, his warm breath lightly tickling Donna's cheek, 'I've been waiting for this for so long.'

Sam leant downwards as he began to kiss her upper neck. Donna draped her arms around Sam's broad shoulders and closed her eyes, savouring the moment. The moments alone with Sam that she'd gone so long without seemed a long way away now that they were back together and married. Donna had spent so long on her own that she had forgotten what it was like to be loved by a man, this wasn't any man though, this one was the love of her life, the one she'd been apart from for twenty one long, painful years. None of that mattered now; they had the rest of their lives to look forward to.

Donna opened her eyes and pulled Sam's head back up so it was level with hers, 'let's go,' she whispered as she rested her forehead against Sam's.

Sam nodded, he knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer, he had been dreaming about this for the last twenty one years. Up until that day, that was all it had been, a dream. When he'd come back to the island for her and been told that she was off with some other guy, he had been absolutely devastated, he had loved her so much and had thought that Donna would've been there, waiting for him to return. However, Sam knew that if things had worked out with Donna back then, he wouldn't have ended up marrying Lorraine and having two sons with her. His two boys, along now with Sophie and Donna were two of the most precious people in his life and he didn't know what he'd do without them. Sam felt Donna take hold of his hand and followed her as she led the way towards the villa.

* * *

They stumbled through the bedroom door, kissing each other passionately a while later. Donna had already undone most of the buttons on Sam's shirt and undid the final two as he closed the door with his foot, his hands were busy elsewhere. Sam reluctantly pulled away from Donna and drew the lock across the door, so that even if Tanya or Rosie came up, they couldn't barge in and disturb them. Donna pulled him back towards her and their lips connected once more, she slowly removed his shirt and dropped it by her feet. Donna's hands roamed freely down his chest and stopped at the waistband of his trousers, she undone the zip without any hesitation, if anything, it was eagerness coming through, eagerness for what they both knew was about to come, for the first time in twenty one years.

Sam took Donna's hands and they both walked towards the bed, they fell backwards onto it but Sam stood up and pulled Donna up too, 'thanks for the soft landing darling,' he whispered.

'Anytime you like Mr Carmichael,' she whispered back.

Sam lifted Donna's dress over her head and dropped it to the floor where it joined the ever-growing piles of clothes littering the bedroom floor. Soon afterwards, Sam and Donna slid underneath the covers and finally, after twenty one years of leading separate lives, their bodies became one. They kissed each other passionately as their movements quickened, they were both too lost in their own magical moment to give a second thought to whether Rosie or Tanya would hear them. Neither of them cared about what was going on beyond their bedroom door, all they cared about was each other.

* * *

Sam collapsed in a satisfied heap beside Donna an hour and a half later. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips, 'I love you so much Donna,' he said as he pulled away.

'I love you too Sam,' Donna replied as she rested a hand on the side of her face, 'you've no idea how much I've missed you.'

'I've got a fair idea,'

'Donna laughed as she rested her head against his chest, she laced her fingers through Sam's and sighed happily to herself, unable to believe that the night before she'd been tossing and turning in this same bed, wondering who had invited Sam, Bill and Harry to Sophie's 'wedding' and pondering their individual reasons for being there. Now, with Sam lying beside her, Donna knew that she hadn't been as happy as she was now for many years and she also knew that the thoughts that had occupied her mind the night before were long gone, she had all the answers that she needed. 'Night Sam, sleep well,' she whispered.

Sam leant downwards and kissed the top of her head, 'night sweetheart, love you,' he replied.

'Love you too,'

Donna smiled as she allowed herself to succumb to the temptation of sleep, wrapped in the arms of the love of her life, she knew she'd be safe.

* * *

'C'mon Cleopatra,' Rosie said to Tanya a few hours later as she linked her arm through Tanya's in her attempt to drag Tanya away from the cocktail bar, 'I think it's time you called it a night.'

'Firstly…,' Tanya started, 'will you stop calling me Cleopatra, I'm not that old. Secondly, its still early.'

Rosie looked at her watch, 'if 1:20 in the morning is what you call early, I'd hate to see what your definition of late is. I think its safe to go back,'

'Safe to go back where?'

'The villa. Did you not listen to what I said that Bill had been told,' Tanya shook her head, Rosie sighed, 'Bill told me that Sam had asked him to keep us away from the villa for a few hours.'

'Why?'

'You've been through three marriages and you're asking me that?!' Rosie asked incredulously, 'the point is, they wanted us out of the way so they could make mad, passionate love until the early hours of the morning.'

Tanya grabbed at Rosie's wrist to look at her watch, 'so technically, the early hours haven't passed yet so I think I'll stay here,' she said as she turned on her stool and picked up a cocktail.

'What's wrong with having, just one little look,' Rosie whispered to her.

Tanya thought for a moment, 'what are we waiting for then?'

She downed the rest of her cocktail and followed Rosie back up to the villa.

Rosie and Tanya stood outside Donna's bedroom door, 'can you hear anything?' Rosie whispered.

'If you can't hear anything, I'll be damned if I can, my hearing's no better than yours,' Tanya replied.

Rosie put a finger to her lips as she heard noises coming from the other side of the door. Donna had stirred and yawned before turning back to rest her head against Sam's chest and going back to sleep. 'Let's leave the lovebirds to sleep,' Tanya whispered, 'I think they probably need it.'

Rosie nodded as she crept into the bedroom next door with Tanya following closely behind.

**

* * *

**

Reviews welcome! :) xxx


	3. No Secrets Between Friends

**Hey guys, next update for you. Apologies for the delay. Bearing in mind that I've now seen Mamma Mia three times since I last updated this, I haven't really had much time to write :L**

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed: Laura, ****BreakingHearts, Honkytonkangel, dramask8r, MammaMiaRENTfan and idinakristinfan. This chapter's for you!**

**Also, if any of you have any ideas, please feel free to let me know and I'll try my best to incorporate them in the story.**

**Please keep reviewing, lots of love Gemz xxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- No Secrets Between Friends

Donna's eyes fluttered open sleepily when she felt someone softly kiss the top of her head. Smiling to herself, she looked up and saw Sam's smiling face staring back at her, 'good morning Mrs. Carmichael,' he said.

Donna sighed happily as she leant her head against Sam's shoulder, 'good morning Mr. Carmichael,' she replied as she sat up and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

They pulled away and smiled at each other; Sam sat up too and wrapped his arms around Donna, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped one arm around his back and the other round his front before resting her head back against his shoulders. The sheet that had been covering them had fallen and was now only covering their lower bodies, but neither of them had really noticed. There was several minutes of silence between the two of them, they were content and enjoying spending time together after being apart for so long. it was Donna who eventually broke the silence, 'thank you Sam,' she murmured as she began to kiss neck.

'What for?' Sam asked curiously.

'For accepting the invite for Sophie's 'wedding'. We both know that we wouldn't be here together now if you hadn't, and I'm sorry for going off on one at you, Bill and Harry when I discovered you three in the old goat house, I guess it was just the shock of coming face-to-face with the three of you for the first time in twenty odd years,'

'Hey,' Sam whispered as he lifted Donna's head off his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on her lips, 'that's all in the past now, your reaction was understandable, I'd have probably done the same thing had it been me.'

'Really?'

'Well…I probably wouldn't have been so hasty in kicking out my guests but as I said, all has been forgiven. I'm glad I accepted the invite too. Being reunited with you is what I've been dreaming of for years and now it's finally happened,'

Donna smiled as silence descended between them once more, 'Sam,' she whispered a while later.

'Mmm mmm,' Sam replied.

'There's just one thing that's been puzzling me since yesterday,'

'Which is what?'

'How come you already had the ring with you proposed to me?'

Sam sat up a bit further, still keeping his arms wrapped around Donna, 'you wanna know the truth?' she nodded, 'I planned the whole thing. From the moment I got the invitation for Sophie's 'wedding', I knew what I do. I was going to ask you to marry me anyway, regardless of whether Sophie had actually married Sky but the fact that she didn't gave us the perfect opportunity and as I said, there seemed no point in wasting a good wedding.'

'You really did think everything through,' Donna said, 'what did your two boys make of it all?'

'They were fine about it all. Once me and Lorraine had split up and eventually divorced, I told them that I had always loved you and that was the reason why me and their mum split up, Lorraine couldn't handle coming second to you. The boys persuaded me to accept the invite and at that point, I had no idea that it wasn't even you who had sent it. They told me that this was my second chance and that I should take it. If it hadn't been for them, I don't know what would've happened,'

'I don't know what to say Sam,'

'You don't have to say anything,' Sam said, 'just kiss me.'

Donna smiled at him as she leant up and kissed him softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss, poking his tongue into her mouth. The kiss lasted several minutes Donna broke away, resting her forehead against Sam's, 'I'm gonna take a shower,' she whispered, 'you reckon you can keep the bed warm until I get back?'

Sam nodded, 'I think I can manage that,' he replied.

Donna smiled at him once more as she pulled the covers off the bed and picked up her robe before heading to the bathroom. She left the door slightly ajar because deep down, she knew he wouldn't stay in their bedroom and keep the bed warm, he'd be in there with her like a shot. Donna smiled to herself as she hung her robe on the back of the bathroom door and walked towards the shower, pulling the curtain back and stepping inside.

Sam sighed happily to himself, words couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was to have Donna back in his life, he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her, making up for the twenty one years in which they had been apart. His initial promise to keep the bed warm for when Donna came back completely deserted him when he heard the shower water going. Sam smiled to himself as he wrapped the sheet around his lower body and went to open the bathroom door as quietly as he could. He walked towards the shower and quietly drew back the curtain. Sam wrapped his arms around Donna's waist, planting a soft kiss on her neck. Donna smiled to herself, 'how did I know that you wouldn't keep your promise?' she asked.

'Because you make it very difficult to resist,' Sam whispered.

Donna turned around and draped her arms around Sam's shoulders before kissing him passionately on the lips. She moved her hands down his chest and stopped at his waist, around which the sheet still remained. Donna peeled the sheet away from Sam's lower body and dropped it to the floor. She took hold of his hands and pulled him into the shower with her, Sam wrapped his arms around her as the warm water hit his back and kissed her softly on the lips. Donna responded by deepened the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him as close as possible. Sam's lips left hers and began to kiss her jawline and neck, she pursed her lips in her attempts to stop herself from moaning out loud, for fear of disturbing Rosie and Tanya, who were still asleep in the bedroom next door, or so she believed. Donna pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him passionately once more, 'I love you so much,' she murmured in between kisses.

'I love you too,' Sam murmured back as he reached behind him to pull the shower curtain across, neither of them were aware that Rosie and Tanya were pounding on their bedroom door; they were oblivious, locked in their own world.

* * *

Sam re-emerged about half an hour later, 'for Gods sake you two, no-one is so loved up that they can't answer a door!' Tanya shouted, 'or perhaps in yours and Sam's case Donna, that could be excused.'

Sam put on his robe and unlocked the door, he looked from Rosie to Tanya and back, 'how long have you two been out here?' he asked.

'Oh, about half an hour,' Rosie replied airily, 'before you say a word, we heard EVERYTHING.'

Sam subconsciously ran a hand through his hair, 'what can I do for you two?'

'We want to see Donna,' Tanya said, 'is she available or is she…busy elsewhere?' she added, struggling to suppress a smirk.

Sam glanced towards the bathroom, he saw Donna just getting out of the shower, 'she's just got out of the shower, I'll tell her you wanna see her,'

Tanya and Rosie nodded as they left the bedroom doorway and went downstairs. 'What did Tanya and Rosie want?' Donna asked as she re-emerged from the bathroom, wearing her robe and rubbing her hair dry with a towel.

'Obviously not me,' Sam replied.

Donna smiled at him and walked towards him, bringing her arms down around his shoulders when she got close enough, 'they both know that you're all mine, from this day onwards and I'm not going to let you go again,' she said as she rested her head against Sam's chest.

'They both know they haven't got a prayer. There's only one member of Donna and The Dynamos that I wanna get up close and personal with,' Sam replied, a smirk began to spread across his face.

Donna threw her head back and laughed, 'I'd better be,' she said she said as she removed her arms from Sam's shoulders and went over to her closet, 'you got any plans for today?' she added.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, 'not many. I'm going to call the boys and let them know what's happened. Other than that, not much at all,'

'OK then,' Donna said as she finished getting dressed, 'I'd better go and see what Rosie and Tanya wanna talk to me about.'

Sam nodded as he pulled Donna closer to him and kissed her, 'Love you,' he said.

'Love you too babe, see you later,' she said as she left the bedroom and descended the staircase.

* * *

'Here's she comes,' Tanya muttered to Rosie as Donna came over to where they were sitting at the bar, 'hey there chiquitita, we didn't interrupt anything did we?' she added, grinning slightly as she raised her eyebrows.

Donna cheeks became a little bit flushed, 'no, course not,' she lied.

Rosie and Tanya exchanged knowing smiles, 'you don't have to lie to us Don, we were stood outside your room for half an hour and heard EVERYTHING,' Rosie said.

Donna smiled and sat herself down on the vacant stool between Rosie and Tanya. 'You really heard everything?' she asked, Rosie and Tanya nodded, 'then you don't need me to tell you what happened, do you?'

'I guess not,' Tanya said as she reached out to grab the bottle of champagne that was resting on top of the bar.

'What's that for?' Donna asked, eyeing the bottle in Tanya's hand suspiciously.

'Well…seeing as though I never got a chance to say anything at the reception yesterday, I thought I'd make my speech now and toast your new life as Mrs. Donna Carmichael,'

Tanya poured the champagne into three glasses and passed the first two along to Rosie and Donna before taking her glass in her hands, 'now…' she started, 'I can't really speak for everyone who was at the reception but I know that I speak for both myself and Rosie when I say that we are so damn pleased that you finally came to your senses and married Sam. We all know that the whole being apart for twenty odd years things wasn't entirely your fault, it was partially Sam's too but that doesn't matter, you've finally found your way back together after all that time and…well, just don't screw up this time! To Donna and Sam!' Tanya finished.

'Donna and Sam!' Rosie repeated.

'Me and Sam,' Donna said as all their glasses clinked together. They all took a sip and Donna was the first to put her glass down, 'thanks Tanya,' she added as she wrapped her friend in a hug.

'What for?' Tanya asked.

'For everything you just said,' Donna replied as she rested a hand on her cheek, 'and don't worry, me and Sam won't screw things up this time,'

'Good!' Tanya and Rosie said in unison, which made Donna laugh.

She smiled at both her best friends, 'lets take these down to the beach, so you can tell me what you really wanted to because I'm sure you didn't just knock on the door to interrupt us,'

'You're right there,' Tanya said as she and Rosie picked up their glasses and followed Donna down to the beach.

**

* * *

**

Reviews are welcomed :) xx


	4. Surprises Shrouded In Secrecy Almost

**Hey guys, next update for you. Special thank yous to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Laura, ****BreakingHearts, ChristinaCharisma, Kat and Annabel92. This one's for you guys! Please keep reviewing, luv ya all Gemz xxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 4- Surprises Shrouded In Secrecy…Almost

Sam came downstairs a little while later. He had just had a nice talk with his two sons, Liam and James and told them about marrying Donna the day before. They had been pleased for him and couldn't wait to meet their new step-mum. Sam had also told Liam and James about the surprise that he was planning for Donna. He looked around, trying to get a glimpse of Donna, or Rosie and Tanya but he couldn't see any of them. He went down to the beach and saw Tanya and Rosie sat at a table. Sam breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't have to convince Donna to leave so that he could get them to help with Donna's surprise. 'Hey ladies,' he said as he approached.

"Hey Sam," they both said, "you looking for Donna?"

Sam shook his head, "actually…I wanted to talk to you two,"

"Us?" Tanya asked, exchanging looks with Rosie, "what do you wanna talk to us about?"

Sam sat down in the chair that had presumably been occupied by Donna, "I'm preparing a surprise for Donna and I need you two to help me,"

"A surprise for Donna!" Rosie exclaimed, Sam nodded, "what is it?"

Rosie and Tanya leant their heads closer to Sam's as he explained to them exactly what his surprise was. They moved away once he'd finished, "she'll love it," Tanya said, "after running this place on her own for fifteen years and being a single parent to Soph for twenty years, that's no more than she deserves,"

"Why do you need our help though?" Rosie asked.

"I need you two to keep Donna as far away from the kitchen as possible and don't tell her what the surprise is,"

Tanya and Rosie looked at each other, displaying feigned shock, "what on earth do you take us for Sam Carmichael?" Tanya asked.

"Two of the loudest women on this planet, according to Donna," Sam replied, "oh, and there's one more thing."

"What's that?" Rosie asked.

"Well…you know what Donna's like, she won't be able to go away without knowing that the hotel's in safe hands so would you two look after this place while we're gone, make sure it doesn't fall to bits?"

Tanya and Rosie looked at each other before bursting into fits of giggles, "what's so funny?" Sam asked, not understanding what they were laughing at.

"Donna wouldn't trust us to run this place while she's away," Tanya replied, "she knows what we're like, she knows the place will be in chaos by the time she gets back if we're left in sole charge."

Sam sighed, "you're not going to be taking care of the place on your own, Eddie and Pepper will help out too," Sam said.

Tanya and Rosie looked at each other, "OK then, I'll do it," Rosie said.

"And I will too,' Tanya added, "as long as Pepper stays at least fifty feet away from me at all times."

"Thanks ladies, I really appreciate it," Sam said.

"Don't worry Sam, our lips are sealed, about the surprise," Rosie assured him, "we won't say anything to her."

"Say anything to whom?" Donna asked as she approached.

Rosie, Tanya and Sam turned around, "oh, it's nothing for you to worry about Donna," Rosie said, "come on Tanya, lets leave the lovebirds to it," she added.

Tanya nodded as she pulled her chair out and followed Rosie back up to the hotel. "Don't think that just because Rosie and Tanya have gone, it doesn't mean that you don't have to answer my question," Donna said as she walked towards and herself on his lap.

"I didn't think it would," Sam replied as he wrapped his arms around Donna, bringing her closer, "but you'd get the same answer as you did from Rosie, it's nothing for you to worry about."

"But would your answer be the same if I did this?" Donna asked as she covered Sam's lips with her own and kissed him passionately.

Sam held the kiss for several seconds but then pulled away, "yes it would," Sam replied, answering Donna's question, "I know I said that you're very difficult to resist but on this occasion babe, I think I can do just that."

"Fine," Donna said before turning back to look into Sam's eyes, "you would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Honey," Sam replied as he kissed her temple, "of course I would. What could possibly go wrong on our first day as a married couple?"

"Good," Donna said as she slid off his lap, "I'll see you later; I've got things to do, love you."

"Love you too," Sam replied as he blew Donna a kiss, which she pretended to catch before walking away, smiling to herself.

Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief, for now his surprise was still a secret, but for how long for?

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rosie and Tanya found Donna in her office, taking care of the hotels books, "so, this is where you've been hiding," Tanya said as she leant against the doorframe.

Donna jumped slightly and looked up at her two best friends, "I'm working, not hiding," she said, "just because I'm married, it doesn't mean that I can allow the hotel to grind to a halt."

Donna turned her head back to the hotels books as Rosie and Tanya entered the room and perched themselves on the edge of her desk. Donna looked up again, "did you want something?" she asked.

Rosie and Tanya looked at each other, "yeah, we did," Rosie replied.

Donna looked at them both, "what have you done?"

"Why do you always assume it's something we've done?" Tanya asked.

Donna shrugged, "experience," she replied, "go on, what is it?'

"You know when you saw us talking to Sam earlier and you asked us what we were talking about," Rosie started.

"And Rosie said that it was nothing for you to worry about, well that is true but all the same, we're best friends, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Tanya added.

"Ahhh, I get it, Sam told you something didn't he and asked you not to tell me,"

Rosie and Tanya nodded, "he's planning a surprise for you," Tanya said.

Donna looked at them both, "a surprise?" she asked, "for me?"

She was gobsmacked, she couldn't believe that any man would go to such lengths for her. No man had ever treated her the way Sam did and that made her feel special. Before marrying Sam the day before, Donna had gone so long without having a man in her life and she'd convinced herself that she didn't need a man to make her happy. She believed that she was better off on her own. The past twenty four hours or so with Sam had proved her wrong, she did need a man to make her happy but she didn't want any man, she wanted Sam. Having got him back after spending the past two decades or so apart, Donna was determined that that wasn't going to happen again, she loved so much and to lose him all over again would be devastating, after everything they'd been through. Her mind kept wandering through all the possibilities, wondering what Sam's surprise could possibly be. Every idea that went through her head seemed beyond even Sam because, she assumed, he had only arranged the surprise that day. "Yep," Rosie finally replied, dragging Donna out of her reverie.

"Well, thanks a lot guys. You've spoilt it now," Donna said as she looked back down at the papers in front of her.

"Technically, we haven't," Tanya pointed out, "because we haven't told you what the surprise is."

"And we're not going to," Rosie added.

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because," Rosie started as she got off the desk and walked over to Donna, "we've come to help get you glammed up for this evening."

"Yeah, come on dolly," Tanya said, "lets go get you sorted."

Donna smiled at them both, "come on then,"

Rosie and Tanya smiled at each other as they followed Donna out of the office and up to hers and Sam's bedroom to help her prepare for what lay ahead for her tonight.

**

* * *

**

Reviews welcomed :) xxx


	5. Here To Stay

**Hey guys! Next update for you, once again I apologise for the delay but having seen the movie another three times since I last updated, I kept getting inspired so I had to keep rewriting this chapter to include all the new ideas. I think this chapter ended up being rewritten about five times!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Laura, BreakingHearts and ****MammaMiaRENTfan. This chapter's especially for you guys. Luv ya all Gemz xxxx**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 5- Here To Stay

As the sun set on the island of Kalokairi that evening, Sam was busy making the final preparations for his surprise. He laid a table for two on the beach, underneath the orangey glow of the sunset and brought the plates on which he had served their dinner through. Sam put the plates down and put a lid on top of each, to stop the food from getting cold. He also went back to the kitchen to get the bottle of champagne that he'd seen in the fridge earlier and a couple of glasses. Sam figured that Donna must've been keeping that back for a special occasion; little knowing that the special occasion would be the ongoing celebration of her wedding. He smiled to himself, anticipating Donna's reaction to all this as he put the champagne bottle and the glasses on the table, he put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out the lighter that he'd borrowed from Pepper earlier that day. There wasn't much wind around that evening so Sam lit the candles at the centre of the table and stood back to admire his work. He put the lighter back into his trouser pocket and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out an envelope. Sam smiled to himself before putting the envelope back in his jacket pocket; he had to make sure that he hadn't misplaced the second part of Donna's surprise. Everything was set, now all he needed was his beautiful bride.

Donna had spent most of the afternoon with Tanya and Rosie, who were helping her to prepare for Sam's surprise. Despite her best attempts, Donna hadn't been able to wheedle out of her two best friends exactly what Sam's surprise was and in the end she gave up, realising that it was probably easier to get blood out of a stone. Donna was in her bathroom, putting some finishing touches to her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she realised that she was now a shadow of her former self, the carefree young woman that she had been twenty one years ago. Things had changed so much for Donna since then and she knew that she wouldn't trade any of it away; it was the trials and the tribulations that had helped to make her as strong and independent as she was. When she had fallen pregnant with Sophie, she had virtually no-one to turn to after being kicked out by her mother. Fortunately, Rosie and Tanya were there for her when she needed them most and she was grateful to them for that. Having Sophie and bringing her up on her own was no picnic but Donna knew that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Bringing Sophie up as a single mum had only made her stronger because she knew she had to keep everything together for both hers and Sophie's sakes. Now, things were a lot better for Donna, compared to what they had been back then. She was no longer on her own; she had her own family to turn to when she needed them. She still had Rosie and Tanya and Donna didn't know what she'd have done without them over the years, especially in the last couple of days. Sophie had gone off with Sky to see the world, after finally realising that there was more to life than helping to run a hotel on a small Greek island. She had only been gone less than a day and Donna was already missing her but on the other hand, was proud of her for working out what she wanted and following her dream. Aside from Sophie, Rosie and Tanya, there was one other person who now made her life complete: Sam. Donna knew how much he loved her and she loved him just as much back, they had been apart for so long and they were determined that this time; they were going to make it work. Thanks to Sophie, Donna had been reunited with the love of her life and although she had never encouraged Sophie to go behind her back, she was grateful for her doing so, just this once. She smiled once more as she cast her mind back, wondering how she had managed to survive the last twenty one years without Sam's love. Deep down, she already knew the answer to that, but it didn't stop her from asking the question. Donna knew that she had only survived without Sam's love because she had poured all her energy into bringing up Sophie and later on, running the hotel. She had also believed that when Sam had left to marry Lorraine all those years ago, he had gone for good. There seemed to be no point in lusting after a man who wasn't there to return her affections. Donna was glad that she had been proved wrong, he did come back for her, but she wasn't there when she did, she had been off with Bill and then Harry, desperately trying to mend her broken heart. When Sophie was born, she became Donna's number one priority and all of a sudden, her life revolved around her daughter and everything that she had been before got lost and eventually faded into nothingness. Sophie became her life and as she grew up, Donna could feel her slipping away and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Being a single parent meant that she shared a very special bond with Sophie and she grew to idolise her mum for being a strong, independent woman who believed that she didn't need a man to make her happy. Donna had been telling herself that for years and now she knew that that wasn't true because when Sam returned for Sophie's 'wedding', she rediscovered something that in her mind, had ceased to exist the moment that her daughter had been born, what it meant to her to love and be loved by a man. At this moment in time, she was beyond happy, she finally had Sam back in her life and she knew that he was never going to leave her again. Donna wondered when she had last been as happy as she was now, not recently, she knew that much. These last few months, she had been busy helping out with the plans for the wedding, which had ended up being her own and hadn't had much time for herself. Now that was over, Donna knew that the feelings of happiness that she was currently experiencing were here to stay because she'd got the love of her life back and this time, she wasn't going to give him up. Deep down, Donna knew how much Sam loved her and knew that he would never want to leave her side, he had already done that once before but only because he had to, it hadn't been a part of his plan to fall in love with her but Donna knew that Sam wouldn't want it any other way. They were both back where they belonged, and happier than ever.

Donna was dragged back to the present by a sharp knocking at the bathroom door, "come on Donna!" Rosie called to her, "it's usually Tanya who takes this long to get ready."

"You can't rush perfection," Donna heard Tanya retaliate.

Rosie snorted, "stop arguing you two!" Donna called out to them, "I'm coming!"

Donna surveyed herself in the mirror once more before reaching to open the bathroom door. She stepped out and closed the door behind her, she was wearing the same black dress that she'd changed into after the Donna and The Dynamos performance at Sophie's hen party two days before, almost all of her hair had been clipped back but she'd left a few strands down on either side, framing her facial features. "You look gorgeous darlin'" Tanya said as she walked towards Donna and hugged her.

"I agree," Rosie added, "I hope Sam realises what a lucky guy he is."

"Oh believe me Rose, he knows," Donna said as she smiled at her two friends, "let's go see what Sam's been up to then, seeing as thought you won't tell me."

Tanya and Rosie exchanged smiles and nodded as they followed Donna out of hers and Sam's bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

Donna walked out onto the taverna, followed by Tanya and Rosie and looked around for Sam but couldn't see him anywhere. "Where the hell is he?" Donna asked, turning to her two friends.

"I don't know, lets go check on the beach," Tanya suggested.

They walked down to the beach and were confronted by the darkening sky, the sun was still setting and casting its orangey glow upon the beach. As Donna's eyes adjusted to the light, she felt someone prod her in the arm, she looked around and saw the table laid for two. Donna's eyes swept over that as she saw Sam stood beside it. Their eyes met and Sam smiled at her, he could see the sparkle in her eyes already and as yet, nothing had happened. Sam was wearing the same suit that he'd worn for their wedding the day before. Donna felt someone squeeze her upper arm, "have fun darlin'" Tanya whispered.

"We'll see you in the morning," Rosie added as she and Tanya left the beach and made their way back up to the taverna.

Donna took her shoes off and left them at the top of the beach. As she began to walk towards Sam, she felt her feet sink slightly in the sand beneath her but that didn't bother her, she was used to it after all these years. "I never got a chance to say how gorgeous you looked at Sophie's hen party, did I?" Sam asked as he held out his hand to his bride, indicating that he recognised the dress.

"And why was that, Mr Carmichael?" Donna replied as she took Sam's hand in her own and stood in front of him.

"Because you were too busy trying to avoid me,"

Donna smiled as she remembered how unnerved she had been at the reappearance of Sam, Bill and Harry, "OK, point taken," she said.

"You look absolutely stunning babe," Sam replied as he took Donna's face in his hands and kissed her.

They pulled away several moments later, grinning broadly at each other as Donna's eyes swept across to the table, "I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me," she whispered after a few moments of silence as she put a hand to his cheek.

Sam kissed the top of her head before he spoke, "it's no trouble babe, especially if it means I get to treat my gorgeous wife every so often,"

Sam wrapped his arms around Donna, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head against his chest, sighing happily to herself and wondering if it was possible for things to get even better.

**

* * *

**

Reviews are welcomed! :D :) xx


	6. Lost In You

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks once again to my three loyal reviewers: Laura, BreakingHearts and Kat for reviewing. Thanks also to ****Honkytonkangel for reviewing the previous chapter. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz xxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6- Lost In You

"Come on," Sam said after a few minutes silence, "let's go eat."

Donna looked up at Sam as he grasped her hand and led her towards the table. He pulled out the chair for Donna and she sat down, he lifted the lid to reveal the meal that he had spent most of the afternoon preparing. "It looks beautiful Sam," she said.

Sam smiled at her and kissed the side of her head, "just like you," he murmured into her hair before sitting down opposite her and lifting the lid of his own plate.

He picked up the bottle of champagne and opened it, he poured the sparkling liquid into the glasses. Sam passed one of the glasses over to Donna and picked up his own with one hand and took Donna's hands into his other, "to you and me, always and forever," Sam said, toasting what he knew was going to be an amazing future.

"You and me, always and forever," Donna repeated as their glasses clinked together and Sam brought her hand up to his lips.

They both took a sip from their glasses, neither breaking eye contact with the other. As they put their glasses, Donna and Sam grinned at each other before tucking into their meal.

* * *

"What on earth are we still doing here Rosie?" Tanya questioned.

Tanya and Rosie were sat at a table on the taverna watching what was happening down on the beach. "We're keeping an eye on our best friend," Rosie replied.

Tanya took a sip from her glass of wine before she spoke again, "I feel like we're spying on her," she said.

"We're not spying! We're just taking an interest in Donna's love life,"

"Would you be going to this much trouble if that was me?"

"What? You and Sam!" Rosie exclaimed, "he's only got eyes for one woman," she added as she looked down onto the beach, "and that's Donna."

"Yes, yes, I know that Rose but that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was would you go to all this trouble if it was me and my new husband having dinner on the beach?"

"Oooh God no!" Rosie exclaimed, "I'd be more worried for the bloke than I would be for you," she joked, "you've been through all this before, Donna hasn't and I just wanna make sure everything's fine."

"I don't know what you're so worried about Rosie. Sam loves Donna and she loves him too, they both know that it's down to Sophie that they've been given this second chance, they won't screw it up this time,"

"Yeah, you're right," Rosie said as she looked down at her watch, "good heavens, is that the time?" she exclaimed and stood up.

"Where are you going now?" Tanya called after her.

"Bill's cooking for me tonight," Rosie replied.

"Oh great! So while you and Donna are off being wined and dined by the men in your lives, what am I supposed to do?"

Rosie shrugged, "get an early night,"

"I hope you're joking there Rosie. I can't remember the last time I did have an early night,"

"Then maybe you should think about getting one. Maybe if you had a man of your own Tan, you wouldn't feel so left out,"

"Where on earth am I supposed to find one?"

"I may be a best-selling author and all Tanya but I don't have an answer for everything and that is one of the many questions in life that I don't have an answer for, see ya!" Rosie said as she began to walk away.

Tanya watched Rosie go and took a sip from her glass of wine, wondering how best to survive the evening without her two best friends.

* * *

"That was delicious Sam, thank you," Donna said as she wiped her mouth with the napkin a while later before reaching across the table to hold Sam's hand.

Sam smiled at her as he used his thumb to trace imaginary circles on the palm of his wife's hand, sending tingles of delight through her body. "This is the beginning baby, there's plenty more to come," he said as he once again brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers.

Donna raised her eyebrows, "how do you mean?" she asked, despite the fact that she knew deep down was Sam was alluding to.

Sam winked at her, "you'll find out soon enough darling but believe me when I say it'll be worth the wait,"

Donna and Sam sat there in silence for several minutes, each of them simply enjoying being in the presence of the other, neither of them needed to verbalise how they were feeling. They both knew what being together in this moment meant to them; it meant that they were so comfortable in each other's company that they didn't need to talk to each other to fill a space. This silence between them wasn't awkward; on the contrary, it was heavy with anticipation: Donna anticipating what Sam had planned for the rest of the evening, Sam anticipating Donna's reaction to the other half of the surprise, the meal was only half of it, there was more to come…

The silence between them broke when Sam let go of Donna's hand and turned on the radio, which was on the table beside them. Sam stood up and then turned to face Donna, holding out his hand to her, "can I have this dance?" he asked.

Donna looked up at him and a smile spread across her face, not for the first time in the past couple of days, "course you can," she replied as she too stood up and took his hand in hers.

They walked a little way away from the table before Sam stopped and wrapped his arms around Donna's waist She wrapped her arms around his neck before resting her head against his chest as they swayed gently to the music. "I love you so much," Sam said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know Sam, and I love you too," Donna replied as she lifted her head off his chest and gazed into his eyes.

"I meant what I said at the reception yesterday evening,"

"You said a lot of things at the reception yesterday evening, which bits did you mean?" Donna joked.

"I meant absolutely everything that I said but most of all, I meant the bit about mot having any desire to run. I also meant what I said about never leaving you again, I did that once before and it turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. When I left you to go back to Lorraine, I left my heart behind too. I knew marrying Lorraine wasn't what I wanted but I thought I was doing the right thing. Of course, being married to Lorraine gave me Liam and James and I wouldn't change that for anything. We both know that we wouldn't change what happened all those years ago because between us, we have got three amazing kids who may not have even been born if it wasn't for that. We did lose a lot of time but we've got the rest of our lives together to make up for that,"

Donna had been so moved by Sam's heartfelt speech that tears had begun to well up in her eyes and soon enough, began to roll softly down her cheeks. Sam noticed this and planted a light kiss against her cheek and then followed the tear tracks up to her eyes. He moved his arms from around Donna's waist and placed his hands on either side of her face, using his fingers to wipe away her tears. "You're right Sam," she finally said, "I wouldn't change anything but happened back and the only thing that matters is that now we're back together, married and more in love than ever."

Sam smiled at her as he leant downwards and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away, their gazes locked once more and soon enough, their lips come together again, more passionately this time. Sam deepened the kiss by plunging his tongue into her mouth while Donna's did the same thing. Donna allowed herself to become lost in his kiss, not caring if anyone was watching. Being back with Sam after being without him for so long was bringing back a lot of emotions that she had first experienced with Sam the first time round, it was like she had been transported back in time to when they first met, except for the fact that they were older and wiser and now married, they both knew that this time, it was going to work, there was nothing standing in their way this time. Their passionate kissing continued as Donna began to run her hands through Sam's hair as the music continued to play in the background, she knew this was where she had wanted to be all her life and now she was here, she was determined to savour every moment that she had with Sam, making up for the time that they had lost.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? :) xx


	7. The Beginning Of Happiness

**Hey guys, next update for you. Thanks to Laura and Kat for reviewing, love you both!**

**Lots of love Gemz xxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Beginning Of Happiness**

Donna and Sam broke apart several minutes later, both struggling for breath. When their breathing evened out, Sam rested his forehead against Donna's, staring downwards towards her chest. Donna smiled to herself; she knew what effect she was having on Sam, she could feel his breath against her cheek and knew that neither of them would be able to wait much longer for what they knew was going to come. "You want me THAT badly, do you?" Donna asked, despite already knowing what the answer would be.

Sam looked up at her and nodded his head; she smiled and leant towards him, giving him a soft sensuous kiss before pulling away very suddenly. Donna moved her arms from around Sam's neck and rested her hands on top of his, which were still on her hips. She lifted his hands off her hips and pushed him away slightly, Donna turned away from Sam and lifted the skirt of her dress up above her knees, "if you want me that badly Sam…" Donna trailed off, "you're gonna have to catch me," she finished before setting off at a run across the beach.

Sam stared after her, smiling slightly to himself. He didn't mind lagging behind, he was enjoying the view. Sam knew that Donna was teasing him and he enjoyed it, he knew it would all be worth it later on. Sam looked down at the sand beneath his feet and saw the footprints that Donna had left in the sand; he smiled to himself once more, knowing that he only had to follow the trail to reach his wife. Sam took his shoes and socks off and was about to set off in pursuit of his wife but as he looked up, he saw Donna beginning to slow down a few hundred metres away. Sam saw her stop, clutching her side and he set off at a run, seizing his opportunity.

Donna had stopped running after putting a few hundred metres between herself and Sam. As she clutched at a stitch in her side and tried to get her breath back, Donna looked over her shoulder to see where Sam was and noticed that he was closing in on her fast. As Sam got closer, he reached his arms out towards her in his attempt to envelope her in his arms, Donna took a deep breath and ran around the side of the cliff in front of her. Sam pulled up in the exact position that Donna had been in only seconds before, "Donna!" Sam moaned.

She poked her head back around the cliff face and smiled playfully at him, "do you not want to play anymore?" she asked seductively before withdrawing her head and disappearing back around the side of the cliff.

Sam smirked to himself, of course he still wanted to play. He followed her around the side of the cliff and saw Donna standing with her back to him, staring out at the sea. The cliff separated them from the rest of the beach but didn't block out the sea altogether, Sam walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes, "guess who," he whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle.

Donna brought one hand up to where Sam's were and rested it on top, she smiled to herself, "I don't know," she finally replied, thinking she could make the game last a little longer, "give me a clue."

Sam moved one of his hands but still kept both of Donna's eyes covered with his other. He moved her hair aside and planted a soft kiss against her neck. Donna threw her head back against Sam's shoulder and sighed contentedly, she could already feel herself going weak at the knees, "now THAT is a dead give away," she finally said as she turned around and brought her arms down and around his shoulders, "you caught me then."

"I guess I did," Sam replied as he moved one arm as it travelled down from her cheek and came to rest at her waist, "but let's be honest, you didn't put up much of a fight."

A small smile played across Donna's face, she put her hands on either side of his face and leant in close, ensuring that their lips were only millimetres apart before she spoke again, "I don't wanna fight you," she said in barely more than a whisper as she looked down towards his lips, thinking about how desperately she wanted to feel those lips against hers.

As if on cue, Sam's covered Donna's lips with his own in a kiss, soft at first but as it quickly grew in passion, he scooped her up into his arms, bringing her even closer to him. Donna pulled away soon after and intently gazed into his eyes. She rested her free hand Sam's cheek before leaning across to capture his lips in a short but meaningful kiss. Donna pulled away and they exchanged smiles before she rested her head against his shoulder. "Can I ask you something Sam?" she asked after a few moments silence.

"Course you can darling," Sam replied as he kissed her cheek.

"What was it like being married to Lorraine?"

Sam looked at her, "not half as good as being married to you," he grinned.

"I'm being serious Sam,"

"So was I, in just one day of marriage, you have made me happier than I ever was in all my years with Lorraine,"

Donna smiled, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"No, I do want to, I was just a bit surprised, that's all," Sam interrupted.

Sam dropped Donna to her feet and they sat down on the sand, "I did mean what I said earlier, being married to you is a million times better than what being married to Lorraine was," he started.

"How come?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing by marrying her and deep down, I think she knew as well as I did that my heart wasn't really in the marriage because I was still madly in love with you. We rowed quite a lot in the first couple of years and everytime we did, she would bring up the fact that the only reason I was still with her is because you wouldn't have me…"

"I would've had you, if I'd known you'd come back," Donna interrupted.

"I know that honey," Sam replied as he kissed her forehead and hugged her close, "when I went back to Lorraine after coming back for you, I lied and told her that you didn't want me back, she called me an idiot for going back in the first place and then went on to say that if you felt the same way about me as I did, and still do, about you, you wouldn't have let me go in the first place. Anyway, Lorraine got tired of the constant bickering and thought that having a child would solve all our problems. For a while it did but as I said last night, I never stopped loving you and as Liam and James grew up, we started arguing again. The arguments never got violent but inevitably, Lorraine left, leaving me to bring up Liam and James on my own. She accepted that she had not only been wrong to think that having a child- or two in our case- would change things between us but also, she admitted that she had been wrong to try and change me, deep down, she knew that she'd never be able to compete with you, nothing would ever change that. We eventually divorced about twelve years ago and the rest, as they say, is history."

Donna was silent for several moments after Sam had finished, "I don't know what to say Sam," she finally said.

"You don't have to say anything. Everything that happened between me and Lorraine is in the past and ultimately, it led me back to you and I wouldn't change anything of it, as I know you wouldn't," Sam replied as he tucked a strand of hair behind Donna's ear.

"We're lucky to have found each other again,"

"We are, me and you were meant to be together, nothing was ever going to get in the way of that,"

Donna looked up at Sam and smiled before wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head against his chest, breathing in the smell that had been so familiar to her all those years ago and she knew it would do again.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? xx


	8. As One

**Hey guys! Here's the latest update for you.**

**Firstly, I apologise profoundly for the massive delay in updating. I was going to wait until I got the DVD to start writing my update but I was persuaded otherwise {thanks Emma!}**

**Secondly, this chapter is dedicated to Emma who asked me to write an update for this so here it is, hope you enjoy it.**

**Finally, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Laura, Kat, BreakingHearts, ****and Stacy. Thanks also to stellansgirl for reviewing Chapter 3.**

**I'll shut up now because I'm sure you all just wanna read the chapter!!! Enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review. Love you all Gemz xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8- As One

"I've got a surprise for you," Sam said, breaking the silence between them.

Donna looked up at him, "I thought dinner was the surprise," she replied.

"That was only half of it," Sam said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope, "call it a belated wedding present for my beautiful bride," he added as he handed Donna the envelope.

Donna sat herself up properly and looked at Sam as she opened it. Her jaw dropped as the contents fell onto her lap, she picked up the tickets and examined them, "New York!" she exclaimed.

Sam nodded, "I brought the tickets before I left in the hope that you'd say yes to my proposal. As I told you earlier, I had no idea you hadn't sent me the invite so at the time, it didn't even enter my head that there was a chance that you would reject me. When I saw you for the first time in twenty one years, when you fell through the roof of the goathouse-" Donna couldn't suppress the grin that spread across her face. "-and chucked me, Bill and Harry out, that was the first time that the thought of a possible rejection from you entered my head. I don't know what I'd have done had you rejected me again."

Donna looked back at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "I don't think I could've rejected you for a second time. It was hard enough doing it the first time and even then I only did it because I was so hurt by the way you'd lied to me. Despite all that, don't think I didn't consider turning you down. I guess I only considered rejecting you again because I thought you were still married and, as I said, I didn't want to be part of a bigamous marriage. When you said you were divorced, the relief that flooded through me, I can't tell you, you will never know how delighted I was to hear that. From that moment, I had my answer ready, I wasn't going to reject you a second time because…" Donna trailed off and reached for Sam's hand before placing it on her chest, 'my heart has always and will always be yours, nothing can change that."

Sam looked up at Donna and put his hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears, not for the first time that evening, "your mascara's running sweetheart," he murmured as he wiped some of it away, "but it doesn't make you any less beautiful."

Donna smiled as he leant across and softly brushed his lips against her. They pulled away and she rested her head against his shoulder. "Anyway, we kinda got a little bit sidetracked here," Sam eventually said, trying to change the subject back to New York, "seeing as thought I'm now going to be living here with you, I'll need to go back to New York and tie up all of my loose ends back there. I don't wanna go without you so I thought you'd like to come me, you could meet the boys too, they're really looking forward to meeting you. So come on Donna, what do you say?" he asked.

"Oh honey, it's a nice thought but who do you suppose will look after this place while we're away. I mean…I do want to come with you, I wouldn't want anything else but I also want us to have a home to come back to, you know I wouldn't be able to relax and enjoy myself without knowing that the hotel's in safe hands,"

"It's all under control my darling, I've already asked Rosie and Tanya to look after this place,"

Donna took her head off his shoulder and looked at him, "my God," she whispered, "Sam Carmichael, please tell me you're joking."

Sam shook his head, "course I'm not joking, why would you think I am?"

Donna sighed, "I know they're my best friends and I love them both to bits but I'd trust a herd of goats to do a better job of running the hotel than Rosie and Tanya," she said, "have you given any serious thought as to the reasons why neither Rosie nor Tanya have got kids?" she added, dodging Sam's question, Sam shook his head and Donna sighed exasperatedly before continuing, "neither of them have got kids because they can't look after ANYTHING. My God, I dread to think what state the hotel will be in if I do come with you, it probably won't be standing when we get back!"

"You didn't let me finish. I've also asked Eddie and Pepper to help out as well,"

"I still don't know if I can leave this place. I haven't had a day off since I started running it fifteen years ago,"

"What better time to change that then? You've run this place single-handedly for fifteen years but now, you don't have to because you've got me. This was and still is our dream and I'm not going to turn my back on that again. After fifteen years of solid hard work, I reckon a relaxing holiday is way overdue, don't you?"

Donna smiled at him, "I could never say no to you," she said.

"So is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" she asked raising her eyebrows, "yes it is a yes."

Sam grinned at Donna and leant towards her, grasping her face in his hands and kissing her softly on the lips. As Donna responded to his kiss, Sam poked his tongue into her mouth, probing familiar territory once again. They pulled away from each other several moments later and locked gazes, both Sam and Donna knew what was going to come at some point but they both stopped themselves from making the first move, they both wanted to savour that night and make it last as long as possible. "I love you so much Sam," Donna murmured into his shirt as she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you more," Sam replied as he kissed the top of her head.

Donna looked up at him, "really?" she asked, "how are you going to prove that?" she added, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I have my ways," he grinned.

Donna looked at him, her face displaying a look of feigned intrigue, she knew what he meant. "Well come on-"

The rest of Donna's sentence was lost as Sam leant across again and covered her lips with his own. She tried to deepen the kiss but was stopped in her tracks when Sam pulled away. Donna leant upwards, trying to capture his lips with her own but he wouldn't let her. Sam teased her for several moments more before she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him forwards so that he was lying on top of her. Their lips were only millimetres apart and Donna made a move to close the already small gap between them, she covered his lips with her own and then she pulled away, "don't do that again," Donna whispered.

"Do what?" Sam asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean,"

"Don't tell me you don't love it," Sam said, Donna stayed silent for a few moments, "see!" Sam added triumphantly.

He grinned at her and placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately. Donna moved to wrap her arms around Sam's neck but her hands soon sought out the buttons on Sam's shirt. Undoing them one at a time and kissing every inch of his masculine chest as it was revealed. As soon as the last button had been undone, Sam cast the shirt aside and brought his lips back down to Donna's, resuming their passionate kissing from where they'd left of. She wrapped her arms back around his neck to stop him from moving away and he eventually ventured away from her lips and began to kiss along her jawline and down her throat. As he reached the fabric of her dress, Sam's lips kissed along the skin that the plunging V had exposed to him and he felt Donna's breathing becoming heavier against his scalp. Sam's hand slid down her slender figure and didn't stop until it had reached its destination, the bottom of her dress. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips as he hiked the hem up above her waist. Donna moved her arms from around Sam's neck and placed her hands down on the sand either side of her head, she moved her legs slightly and gently kicked Sam so he rolled off her body. He looked up at her, "I thought you wanted this," he said, slightly confused as to why Donna had pushed him off.

She looked at him, "I do want it, you know that. I'm just trying to make it easier for you to get this dress off me," she grinned as she dug her bare feet into the sand beneath her before using all her strength to lift herself off the ground.

Sam crawled underneath her and set about finding the zip. He found it easily enough and slid it down in an agonisingly slow manner. As he slid the zip down, Sam planted kisses on Donna's skin as the opening of the zip revealed it to him. The feeling of Sam's lips on her silky smooth skin was doing something to her, it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling to her, on the contrary, it was so familiar that she thought it had always been there inside her, a desire waiting to be reawakened. "Sam Carmichael," she breathed, "if you don't get this dress off me now, I swear I won't be made responsible for my actions."

Sam crawled back out from underneath her and flashed his irresistible smile, "your wish is my command baby," he replied as reached for the hem of her dress for the second time that evening and pushed it further up her body.

All of a sudden, Donna's arms gave way and she fell back down onto the sand. She sat up and Sam lifted the dress over her head and cast it aside, just like Donna had done with his shirt. Sam gently pushed Donna back down on the sand and she felt the cold sand tickling her back as her hands reached his waist and began to unhook the belt on his trousers. Once she'd done that, she slid down the zip down and used her feet to push both them and his boxers down his legs until they were completely clear. Sam reached underneath Donna to remove her underwear and once he'd done that, their gazes connected, they both knew what was going to happen now, they had known since the start of the evening. Sam lowered himself inside her, making her gasp. His fingers tangled in her hair as Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper inside her. Sam's lips met Donna's in a kiss which she immediately deepened by slipping her tongue into his mouth, exploring the territory that for many years, had been that of another woman. But now, it was hers and she was eternally grateful to the course of events that led them both to this moment, where they were now.

Donna and Sam climaxed almost simultaneously a while later. Her climax was so ferocious that she couldn't suppress the scream as it shattered the silence. Sam wrapped an arm around her and for several minutes, they lay there, basking in the afterglow of their love and happiness. "We'd better be heading back," Donna said after several minutes of silence, while they both got their breath back.

Sam frowned, "do we have to?" he asked.

Donna nodded, as much as it pained her to do so. She would've loved nothing more than to stay on this beach with Sam but she also knew that if they did, Rosie and Tanya would be down here too, trying to wheedle all the details out of her. "You know I would love nothing more than to stay here with you but if we did, Rosie and Tanya would be down here quicker than a bullet out of a gun, do you really want that?"

"I guess not but I don't want tonight to end," Sam said as he rested his hand against Donna's cheek.

Donna looked up at him and smiled, "it doesn't have to, not yet. We can take a very slow walk along the beach, how does that sound?" she asked.

"Perfect," Sam murmured as he brushed his lips softly against hers. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "I don't care where we are or what we're doing, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Awwww, you're so sweet," Donna said as she moved her head away from his, "now come on lets get dressed,"

Sam and Donna crawled over to the piles of their clothes and began to get dressed. It took longer than either of them expected because he would stop after putting on an item of clothing and reach towards Donna to kiss her, she didn't bother trying to resist him because she knew that that was nigh-on impossible, he was gorgeous and she willingly succumbed to his charms everytime. Donna had gone so long without his love and affection and with every kiss, she was reminded of how lucky she was to have Sam back in her life.

**

* * *

**

Apologies for the length, I got a little carried away! :P

**Reviews are loved xx**


	9. A Perfect Honeymoon

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update for you. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters: Laura, Kat, BreakingHearts, Emma, Stacy, Red Writer, mammamiafan and ****Meryl Ballasch (I'm assuming it was you that reviewed twice!)**

**This chapters for Red Writer who wanted a peek into what's happening with Rosie and Bill so here it is, hope you like!**

**Just so you all know, the Rosie and Bill stuff is happening at the same time as most of the SamDonna stuff that has happened in the past few chapters.**

**Please keep your reviews coming, love you all Gemz xxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9-A Perfect Honeymoon

Bill stood on the jetty, awaiting Rosie's arrival. 8:00 came and went and still, there was no sign of her and Bill was beginning to wonder where she had got to. He needn't have worried because soon afterwards, Rosie came walking towards him. "I'm so sorry I'm late Bill, I've been so busy with Donna and everything, I lost track of time," she said as she approached, hoping that this would explain why she was so late. She hoped that Bill wasn't too annoyed with her, "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to change."

"It's fine Rosie, you look beautiful as you are," Bill replied.

Rosie smiled as she walked onto the jetty to stand beside Bill and stood on tiptoes and kissed him. They pulled away and grinned at each other, "now, I promised to cook you dinner and dinner is what you're going to get," Bill said as he grabbed her hand and began to walk back up the jetty with Rosie in tow.

"At least you know how to treat a Dynamo,"

Bill smiled at Rosie as they walked up the jetty, towards the boat.

* * *

"That was absolutely delicious Bill, thank you," Rosie said as she finished the meal a couple of hours later.

"My pleasure Rosie, I must say that I have learnt a lot from reading your book," Bill replied.

"Really? I guess I should feel honoured. Are you going to stick around here for a bit or were you just here for the wedding?"

"I was just here for the wedding but I can stick around for longer, if you want me to," Bill said as he reached for her hand.

"That would be nice if you could but if you've already got other things planned then don't cancel them because of me. It'd just be nice to have some company because Tanya spends half her life staring at the bottom of a glass and Donna's not going to be around…"

"Where's Donna off to then?" Bill interrupted, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You mean Sam hasn't told you?" Rosie asked, Bill shook his head, "he's taking Donna to New York for their honeymoon and me and Tanya are being left in charge, with Eddie and Pepper helping us out."

"Sounds good. I know I've only known Sam a few days but him and Donna…they really have something special there,"

"They have, they love each other so much and I know neither of them are going to screw this up a second time," Rosie said, "do you wanna stay and help out a bit around the hotel while Donna and Sam are away, I'm sure she'd appreciate an extra pair of hands to keep the hotel afloat."

"Yeah, why not. As I said, I was only going to stick around for the wedding but of course, I didn't bank on finding you so it'll be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other,"

Rosie smiled and nodded as she leant across and kissed him softly on the lips. Bill deepened the kiss but they sprung apart when they heard a scream penetrate the otherwise silent evening. "What was that?" Rosie asked.

Bill shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know," he said.

There was silence between them for several moments. "I'd better be getting back," Rosie finally said, "I'm sure Donna will want to make sure me and Tanya know what we're doing so that she can leave us in charge when she heads off to New York."

"It surely can't be that difficult?"

"I wouldn't let Donna hear you say that, it hasn't exactly been easy for her,"

"That's because she had Sophie to bring up as well,"

Rosie shrugged, "Donna probably thinks we're going to cause havoc," she said, "she knows what we're like."

Bill grinned, "course she does," he said, "do you want me to walk you back?"

Rosie shrugged, "you can if you want to," she said.

Bill smiled and nodded as he and Rosie stood up and went up on the deck.

* * *

"Thanks again for tonight Bill," Rosie said as they reached the hotel.

"No problem Rosie, it was a pleasure," Bill replied

"I'll see you then,"

"Yeah, see you," Bill replied as he leant downwards to kiss her cheek.

At the last minute, Rosie moved and his lips ended up catching hers. They kissed for several moments before they pulled away and Rosie watched as he headed back down the steps and out of sight. She looked around the taverna and when she saw no sign of Tanya or even Donna and Sam, she decided to go and get an early-ish night.

* * *

"Sam," Donna said as she pushed him away, "how do you expect me to get dressed if you keep kissing me at every opportunity you get?"

"I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off you," Sam grinned as he buttoned up his shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone, giving Donna a rather tantalising view of the top of his toned chest.

As Sam reached for her, Donna ducked out of his way, and crawled over to where her dress lay discarded on the sand. She got into it and pulled it up before looking towards Sam, flashing him a sexy smile, "can you do the zip up please darling," she asked.

"Course I can baby," Sam replied as he walked towards her.

He trailed his finger up her back as he zipped up the dress and Donna attempted to straighten it out, to make it look it had only a few hours before. "How do I look?" she asked as she turned to face Sam.

"Gorgeous," Sam replied as he leant across to kiss her.

Donna smiled as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers before they re-emerged on the other side of the cliff. "So when are we heading to New York then?" she asked as she and Sam walked along the waters edge, allowing the water to wash over their feet.

"The day after tomorrow, that leaves you with enough time to pack a case and make sure Rosie and Tanya know what they're doing," Sam replied.

Donna grinned, "I can see myself leaving a list of Dos and Don'ts for them. I bet they'd still do something wrong though,"

"They might surprise you,"

Donna laughed, "I doubt that, after all my years of being friends with them, nothing would surprise me of those two now," she said.

Sam stopped walking and Donna did too. He gazed into her eyes and rested a hand on her cheek, "I cannot wait until we're alone together in New York," he said.

"Neither can I, don't get me wrong, I love this place but it'll just be great to have a week not looking after the hotel, even if that does mean leaving it in the hands of Rosie and Tanya,"

"And Eddie and Pepper," Sam added.

Donna nodded, "them too," she said.

"This place will be fine, its not as though we're going to be completely cut off from the rest of the world. We'll leave them my mobile number and if there's a problem back here, they can let us know,"

"You really have planned everything, haven't you?"

"I want everything to be perfect for our honeymoon because I've been waiting for this for years,"

"Me too and it will be, just you and me, no Rosie, no Tanya and no interruptions,"

"That's the bit that I like best, no interruptions," Sam said as he once again leant across and kissed Donna softly on the lips.

She responded by deepening the kiss, sinking her tongue into Sam's mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hands through her already ruffled up hair and down to her waist. Sam so desperately wanted to feel Donna's hands running all over his body once again, just like they had been earlier. She wanted that too but they both held back, knowing it was inappropriate, especially in the middle of a public beach. They both knew they had plenty of time for that in New York. Sam lifted Donna up and she wrapped her legs around his waist before pulling away, "you'd better stop kissing me like that or else we'll never get back to the hotel," she said breathlessly.

"Who says I want to? I'd be perfectly happy sleeping on the beach, with you," Sam replied, nuzzling her neck.

"You'd be sleeping with me anyway,"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather sleep with," Sam murmured into her neck.

"Me neither," Donna replied as she kissed the top of his head, "now come on, lets go back to the hotel so that we can do just that, I think I'm going to need all the energy I can muster for New York," she added as a devilish smile began to creep across her face.

Sam grinned with her, "I see your point baby," he said as he dropped her to her feet. "What about the slow walk along the beach?"

"Stuff the slow walk along the beach, I just wanna cuddle up with you in our bed,"

"Sounds good to me," Sam said as he scooped Donna up into his arms, causing her to giggle.

"What are you doing Sam?" she asked, still giggling like a teenager.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna carry you home. What's the point in walking when you could be wrapped in my arms?"

Donna smiled at him but didn't say anything as she rested her head against his and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he walked back up the beach towards the hotel.

* * *

"I cannot wait until we're in New York together," Donna said to Sam as she cuddled up to him in their bed a little while later.

"Neither can I," Sam replied. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Sam,"

Soon after, they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms. That night, both their dreams were full of thoughts of New York, and the perfect honeymoon.

**

* * *

****Reviews? xx**


	10. Never Enough

**Hey guys! Next chapter for you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I won't list all the names because you know who you are and I love you all so much!**

**Thanks also to my twin, she knows who she is ;) for helping me out with a bit of this chapter, she knows which bit I mean! **

**Please keep reviewing, lots of love Gemz xxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10- Never Enough

The morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, awaking Sam from his slumber. He stretched his arm out to the other side of the bed where he assumed Donna would still be sleeping. He was surprised to find the other side of the bed unoccupied, Sam sat up and looked around, "Donna?" he called into the silence, although for no real reason as he presumed she was likely to be downstairs.

"Out here," Donna called back from the balcony.

Sam got out of bed and pulled on a pair of trousers and went out to join her. "Morning gorgeous," he said as he wrapped his arms around Donna's waist and kissed the side of her head before resting his chin on her left shoulder.

Donna reached up and touched Sam's cheek before turning around in his arms, kissing him softly on the lips. "Morning," she smiled as they broke apart.

Sam smiled back at her, "what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking,"

"What about? You're not having second thoughts about coming to New York with me are you?"

"Oh my God, no of course not. I was just thinking about what I'm going to say to Rosie and Tanya about looking after this place. I want this place to still be standing when we get back but at the same time, I don't want them to think that I don't trust them, I do, the same as I do you. You, Tanya, Rosie and Sophie are the four people I would trust with my life and when I meet them, I'm sure I'll be able to add Liam and James to that list too,"

"The same goes for me too, but I'm sure you already know that," Sam said as he cupped her cheek in his hand, "leave them the list of Dos and Don'ts if you have to. They should know what a big deal this is to you. I don't want them to ruin this for us because we have both waited half our lives for this and they know that,"

"I won't let them ruin this for us, I'll sort them out, don't you worry,"

"That's my girl," Sam whispered as he planted a soft kiss against Donna's forehead.

"Do you fancy a shower?" Donna asked after a few moments silence.

"Would I ever turn down the chance to take a shower with my beautiful wife? Never!" Sam grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that but that's all we're going to do, if we do anything else, I'll never get out and talk to Rosie and Tanya,"

"Lead the way,"

Donna smiled as she took his hand in her and began to walk back inside, with Sam following closely her.

Sam closed the bathroom door behind him and pinned Donna up against the bathroom wall, kissing her passionately. She responded for several moments as Sam hands found the knot in Donna's robe and undid it, which allowed it to fall open and she slipped it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Donna reached downwards and undone the zip on Sam's trousers and slid them, along with his boxers, down his legs until they joined the robe on the bathroom floor. She pulled away from him as Sam lifted her strappy top over her head and removed her pyjama trousers. Donna went over to the shower and stepped inside. Donna reached up to turn it on and allowed the water to cascade down her body. Sam stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. As she reached upwards to pick up the shampoo, Sam stopped her, "let me," he said as he took the bottle from the shelf.

Sam squeezed some of the shampoo into his palms and began to massage it into Donna's hair, rubbing it first into her scalp and then working his way to the ends. The smell of lavender began to waft around them, "that feels so good Sam," she said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensual feeling she was experiencing.

The feeling of Sam's masculine, yet gentle hands massaging the shampoo into her scalp sent butterflies through her body. She had no idea how she was going to stop herself from going all the way with him but she knew that she had to, otherwise neither of them would ever get out and she wouldn't get a chance to talk to Rosie and Tanya. Sam tipped her head back slightly so that he could wash the shampoo out of her hair. As he tipped her head back, he kissed her forehead before murmuring, "you're so beautiful and I love you so much."

Once he'd finished, Sam turned her around and kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. They broke apart and Donna reached for the bottle of shower gel and squeezed some of it into her palms. She began to massage it into Sam's skin, kissing it as she did so. Once she'd finished, he repaid the favour, massaging the gel into her skin, kissing every curve of her body and the scar that was the souvenir of Sophie's birth. When he was finished, he kissed her passionately once again, running his hands through her hair. Donna responded fully, slipping her tongue into Sam's mouth and her hands up back, neck and into his hair. "I need you Sam, now," she whispered in between kisses.

"I thought you said…" Sam started.

Donna put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Forget about what I said Sam, Rosie and Tanya can wait, it's not as though they're going anywhere…Take me, now."

Sam smiled as he lifted Donna up and balanced her against the wall as he adjusted his position slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he entered her. Donna moaned as Sam went deeper inside her, bringing her closer and closer to her climax with every thrust. Her lips found his and they kissed passionately once again, their tongues dancing around the other, silencing each other with their hot and fervent kissing. They climaxed one after the other and gasped. Sam pulled himself out of her and she rested her head against his sweat glistened neck, "I love you so much Sam," Donna breathed.

"I love you too baby, more than you will ever know,"

Donna smiled as she wrapped her arms around his back, steadying herself.

* * *

Sam and Donna emerged from the bathroom a little while later, both wrapped in bath towels. Donna was rubbing another towel through her hair as she walked towards her dressing table and sat down on the chair in front of it. She picked up the hairdryer and was about to switch it on when Sam walked over to her, "let me dry it for you babe," he said.

"You not content with washing it?" Donna asked.

Sam shook his head, "nope," he replied as he took the hairdryer out of her hands and picked up the brush on top of the dressing table.

Sam switched the hairdryer on and began to brush through Donna's hair, running his hands through it at every opportunity he got. Occasionally, he'd lift up sections of her hair so that he could plant kisses against her neck, kisses that sent sparks shooting though her. When he finished drying Donna's hair, he put the brush through it once more before planting a kiss on top of her head, "there, all done," he said triumphantly.

Donna smiled at him in the mirror and then turned around to face him, cupping his face in her hands. "You know, if you ever decide to give up architecture, you could always open your own hairdressers," she joked.

Sam shook his head and put a finger to her lips, "you get preferential treatment. There's only one woman whose hair I wanna run my hands through," he said as he removed his finger and pressed his lips against hers.

Sam felt the corners of Donna's lips turn up into a smile as they pulled away. "Good," she replied.

Sam smiled at her as he ran his hand across her shoulder as walked past her and began to get dressed.

Donna walked towards her wardrobe and threw on her underwear and a pair of denim jeans. She was about to pull her white v-neck top over her head when Sam came over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a string of kisses along her collarbone. "Sam," Donna breathed, "as much as I love feeling your lips against my skin, if you keep doing that, I will never get downstairs and talk to Rosie and Tanya."

"That was kind of my plan,"

Donna smirked and turned around, "you know what Sam, you are a very bad influence on me,"

"Yeah, I know but you know you love me really,"

"Course I do," Donna said as she pulled her top over her head and kissed him once more, "now, I'm going to go and find Rosie and Tanya, I'll see you later."

"See you late babe, I love you,"

"I love you too," Donna said as she opened the bedroom door and descended the staircase.

* * *

"Better late than never," Tanya said to Rosie as Donna emerged and began to walk towards them.

"No prizes for guessing what's been holding her up," Rosie replied.

"it's not a question of what Rosie darling, its more a question of who," Tanya said as she took a sip from her cocktail.

Rosie laughed as Donna came up behind them. Donna sat down in the vacant chair next to Rosie and took Tanya's cocktail off her, "oi, I was drinking that," Tanya protested.

Donna looked at her and lifted the glass to her lips and downed it in one, "not now you're not," she said. "We've got something serious to discuss."

"What is it Donna, you're not ill are you?" Rosie asked.

"No no no, it's nothing like that, I assure you," Donna replied, "its about this place, please don't destroy it while me and Sam are away, I want this place to still be standing when we get back," she added firmly, finishing in an almost pleading tone.

Rosie and Tanya looked at each other, "Donna…" Rosie started, "of course we're not going to destroy this place while you're gone. We know what a big deal this is for you and we're not going to let you down, are we Tanya?"

Tanya looked at her and nodded, "we won't let you down Donna," she said.

Donna smiled at both of them, "you know what? I did almost turn him down,"

"Why?" Rosie and Tanya asked in unison, making Donna laugh.

Donna smiled at both of them, "because I wasn't sure whether I'd be able to trust you two to look after this place while we're away. Then Sam said that Eddie and Pepper were going to help out as well, I decided to take a chance and trust you guys with this place,"

"Thank God Sam managed to talk some sense into you," Tanya said.

"Why do you say that?" Donna asked.

"No reason," Tanya replied, "so come on Rosie, how did it go last night with Bill?" she asked Rosie, changing the subject.

"How come you never mentioned this to me?" Donna asked, this was the first she'd heard of it.

"We were too busy sorting you out," Rosie replied.

"So come on, what happened?" Tanya pressed her.

"Nothing, we had dinner and we talked a little and then I heard a scream, did either of you hear it last night?"

Tanya shook her head and both she and Rosie turned their gaze towards Donna, who hadn't said a word, "did you hear it Donna?" Tanya asked.

Donna blushed a deep crimson and Rosie and Tanya exchanged smirks, "it was you!" Rosie said to Donna.

Donna nodded, "what happened?" Tanya asked.

Donna met their gazes, "use your imagination," she replied.

"You and Sam? On the beach?"

Once again, Donna nodded her head. "How on earth did you manage to change the subject back to me?"

"Blame Rosie for that," Tanya said, "she mentioned the scream."

Donna smiled at both them, "right, I'm gonna go back upstairs and make a start on my packing, don't cause too much trouble."

"As if!" Rosie and Tanya said in unison.

Donna laughed at them as she stood up and went back towards the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Reviews??


	11. Only Natural

**Hey everyone! Here's the latest update for you, sorry about the delay.**

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, I don't know what I'd do without all your lovely comments :-). This chapter's for all of you but especially for ****cccheeergirl613 whose review inspired me to write this chapter :D Thank you!**

**As this will be my last update before Christmas, I'd like to wish you all a very Happy Christmas and I hope you all get everything you want!**

**Please keep reviewing, love you all Gemz xxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11- Only Natural

Donna got back to her and Sam's bedroom and closed the door behind her. She smiled to herself as she did so, happy that the hotel would be in safe hands while she was off with Sam in New York. She was now looking forward to going to New York more than ever, not least because it meant a week of pretty much no interruptions but also because the hotel was going to be in good hands while she and Sam were away. Donna walked towards her wardrobe and opened its doors, she reached upwards and from the top shelf, she pulled out her suitcase and set it down on the bed.

The suitcase was quite old but was still in quite good condition because of its lack of use in the last twenty years. All of a sudden, a torrent of memories washed over her, things she thought she had forgotten. This suitcase has seen a lot of action over the years; this was the same suitcase that she had packed all those years ago when she, Rosie and Tanya had embarked on their Donna and the Dynamos journey, taking their act all around Europe. The content of this suitcase was all she had had when her mother had kicked out when Donna told her that she was pregnant with Sophie. It wasn't so much the fact that Donna was pregnant that had bothered her mother; it was more the fact that the pregnancy had occurred without Donna first being married.

She sighed to herself; she hadn't wanted to dwell on the past. Donna knew she had a glorious future with Sam ahead of her and that was the only thing she wanted to think about now.

She was pulled out of her reverie when the phone rang on her bedside table. Donna scrambled across the bed to answer it, "hello?" she said as she picked it up.

"Hey mom!" Sophie said on the other end.

"Soph! Darling, how are you?"

"I'm great mom, me and Sky are in Italy at the moment and we're hopefully going to head off to France sometime soon,"

"That sounds great Soph, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself,"

"It's really great mom, how are you and Sam anyway?"

"We're fine, actually better than fine…"

"Woah, stop there mom. I do not need to know anymore, thank you!" Sophie interrupted her.

Donna giggled, "I was going to call you sometime today anyway to let you know that if you wanted to call me anytime in the next week, there's no point in calling here,"

"How come? What's happening mom?"

"Sam's taking me to New York tomorrow for our honeymoon,"

Sophie was silent for a few moments, "oh my God mom, that's amazing! Don't take this the wrong way but you seriously do need a holiday," she finally said.

"I'm still taking it all in, I didn't know anything about it until last night,"

"What's there to take in? Sam loves you so much mom, everyone can see it, just enjoy it,"

"You're right Soph, I will do, it's going to be amazing…" Donna trailed off as images of what she and Sam would get up to in New York floated into her mind.

"Are you still there mom?" Sophie asked after a few moments silence.

"Course I am Soph, I just got distracted,"

"Who's looking after the hotel while you and Sam are away, me and Sky can come back and keep an eye on things if you want,"

"No, it's fine Soph, you and Sky have already got plans, I don't wanna spoil them for you," Donna said, "Eddie and Pepper are going to take care of things."

Donna didn't want to tell Sophie that she also planned on leaving Rosie and Tanya in charge too. Sophie knew Rosie and Tanya and Donna also knew that if Sophie knew they were in charge, she would insist on coming back with Sky. Donna had held her back for so long and she didn't want to stop Sophie from following her dreams now she had realised what it she wanted. "OK then mom, can I still call you though?"

"Soph, of course you can, you've got Sam's mobile number right?"

"Yeah,"

"You can call me on that whenever you want, I'll get Sam to text you the hotel details so you can call us there as well if you need to,"

"OK then mom, listen I'd better go, leave you to pack for New York?"

"How did know I haven't packed yet?"

"Just a guess, I'll talk to you soon mom, I love you,"

"I love you too darling, talk soon, bye," Donna said as she hung up.

She smiled to herself as she rested her head against the headboard, Sophie had barely been gone two days and she missed her like crazy. That was only natural though, being her mother. Donna had been holding Sophie back long enough, she realised that now and having Sam there with her made it easier for her to let Sophie go. However, it still didn't take away the sadness that came with Sophie leaving home, her only child. "Did I hear voices?" Sam asked as he walked through their bedroom.

Donna looked up at him and smiled, feeling her heart skip a beat, as it always did in Sam's presence. "Yeah, you did. Sophie rang to say that she and Sky are now in Italy and hoping to go to France sometime soon as well. I told her about you taking me to New York as well,"

"How did she take it?" Sam asked as he sat down on the bed beside her, not that he needed Donna to answer that, he knew how happy Sophie was that he and her mom had got back together.

"She was really pleased for both of us, after all, it is thanks to her that we're here together right now,"

"Amen to that," Sam said as he kissed Donna on the forehead, "I've just spoken to Bill and Harry, they said they'd stay on a bit longer to help out around the hotel while we're gone as well. Help keep Tanya and Rosie in line."

Donna grinned, "Rosie never mentioned that,"

"How would Rosie know that he was staying longer?" Sam asked.

"Because she had dinner with him last night,"

"She didn't?" Donna nodded, "well, this is the first I've heard of it."

"Me too, I hadn't got a clue until Tanya asked her how things went with Bill last night,"

"Haven't you started packing yet?" Sam asked.

"I was about to start when Sophie rang, I'd just got the suitcase down," she replied.

"I'll leave you to pack then, wouldn't want you to get distracted again,"

"Your distractions are the best kind," Donna said as she leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

They both pulled away and Sam rested his forehead against Donna's, "I'll have plenty of time to distract you in New York," he said, kissing the end of her nose before getting up.

"You certainly will," Donna called after him as he walked towards the door.

He turned around, flashed her the smile that he reserved especially for her and left the room.

* * *

Donna was downstairs in the kitchen, cooking dinner when Rosie and Tanya entered her bedroom. "Tanya, what are we doing in here?" Rosie asked.

Tanya looked towards the door, "shhh!" she replied.

Tanya looked around and found Donna's suitcase lying open on top of the bed, she had almost finished packing, she had just a few things left to pack and Tanya had something to add as well. Out of a plastic bag, she pulled out a sexy black negligee, Tanya and Donna were the same size so therefore, Tanya knew the negligee would fit her. She walked towards the case and began to move some of the clothes aside and hid the negligee amongst them. "There, done," Tanya said, turning to Rosie.

They both exchanged grins as they heard Donna calling up to them, "are you two going to join the rest of us for dinner?"

"Yeah, we're coming Donna," Rosie and Tanya called back in unison.

Rosie made her way to the bedroom door with Tanya following in her wake. They joined Donna, Sam, Bill and Harry out on the taverna and they all had a wonderful meal together, bonding.

* * *

The night began to draw in and soon enough, Sam and Donna were the only ones left at the table. Rosie and Bill had gone for a walk along the beach, Harry had gone off to find his Greek boyfriend on the island and Tanya had gone off to the bar to order herself a cocktail, she fancied something a little more lethal than the wine she had been drinking for most of the evening. "I cannot wait until we're in New York tomorrow Sam," Donna whispered as she leant her head against Sam's.

"Neither can I babe, not only so that you can meet the boys but so that I can show you how much I love you,"

"I think you've already done that Sam, we need to get you a ring as well," Sam looked at her, "you got me a ring," she added as she gazed downwards at the ring Sam had given her, "and I want to get you one to show you how much I love you."

"Believe me honey, I know how much you love me but I can see how much this means to you so we'll go and get one as soon as we arrive in New York,"

"Thank you Sam," Donna said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Let's go up to bed," Sam said after a few minutes silence, "we've got an early start tomorrow morning."

Donna nodded as she got up and pulled Sam up with her. They made their way upstairs to their bedroom and crawled into their bed, falling asleep in each others arms almost instantly. Both of them looking forward to what the next week in New York would have in store for them.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? xx


	12. Dos and Don'ts

**Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to update, I've been so busy with Christmas and New Year and haven't had much time to write.**

**Firstly, I would like to say a huge thank you to all of my reviewers, you know who you are. Your reviews mean so much to me and I can't tell you how grateful I am that you guys obviously love reading this almost as much as I enjoy writing it. You will be rewarded because I am planning to write a sequel to this, obviously when I finish writing this one.**

**Secondly, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year. Hope 2009 brings you all everything that you wish!**

**And last but by no means, this chapter is dedicated to my twin, she knows who she is. Thanks for helping me out with the ideas for the Dos and Don'ts list. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think. Also, if you have any ideas, please do feel free to let me know.**

**Lots of love Gemz xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12- Dos and Don'ts

Donna's alarm clock awoke her and Sam at 6:00 the next morning. She reached out to switch it off and smiled to herself as she felt Sam's arms tighten around her waist. He pressed his nose and lips into her neck and kissed her, "today's the day baby," he murmured, barely audible because his lips were pressed against her skin.

"I know, I can't wait, I can't wait to meet the boys," Donna replied as she turned around so that she was now facing him.

"They can't wait to meet you either,"

Donna smiled at him, "let's get going, pack the last of the stuff and head off to New York,"

Sam nodded as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Donna sat up and watched as he went, thinking that it would be best not to follow him into the bathroom because otherwise, they'd probably miss their flight. She was looking forward to New York but she was nervous about meeting the boys. She wanted to be a good step-mum to them and give them the love that they had missed out on having from their mum, because of her leaving the two of them with Sam when she left. Liam and James were a part of Sam and therefore, she wanted to have as good a bond with them as Sam had formed with Sophie, despite not knowing whether he was her biological father or not. They had all agreed that they were happy not knowing the truth but despite that, there was a small part of Donna that did want to know the truth. It wasn't up to her though, it was Sophie's choice and she had said that she didn't mind which of them turned out to be her father and Donna respecting. Still, it didn't stop her from wondering which of her three previous lovers had fathered her child. Over the years, she had occasionally gone back over the whole situation and wondered who Sophie's dad was but never came to any firm conclusions about who she thought it was though. She thought that Sophie was more likely to be Sam's daughter because of her talent for art and sketching. Donna hadn't ever allowed herself to dwell on it for too long, purely because it was too painful for her to relive. Now she was back with Sam, she wanted to know once and for all whether he was the father of her child but she knew that this wasn't all about her. The decision was Sophie's and she had chosen not to find out. Donna was happy with that but that didn't stop her from wondering which one out of Sam, Bill and Harry was the father.

Donna was pulled back to the present when Sam came out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his lower body, his upper body fully exposed to her. She got out of bed and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and planting soft kisses on his chest, working her way upwards until her lips met his. They tongues entwined as they danced around each other, neither surrendering. Donna finally pulled away, grinning broadly as she did so. "As much as I'd love to continue to kissing you," she said, "I know I don't have the willpower to restrain myself so I'm stopping before we get out of control."

"Why?" Sam moaned.

"Because we've got a plane to catch and I wouldn't want to wear you out before we even get to New York,"

Donna unwrapped her arms from Sam's waist and walked towards the bathroom door and walked inside, closing and locking the door behind. Sam smiled to himself as he walked round to his side of the bed and got dressed.

* * *

Donna emerged from the bathroom a little while later and found the bedroom empty, she guessed that Sam was downstairs, sorting out some last minute things. He had less stuff to take than Donna because he hadn't brought that much with him to the island, most of his possessions were back in New York.

Donna added the last few items to her suitcase and looked towards her dressing table, seeing a pad of writing paper on top of it. She walked towards the dressing table and picked up the pad of paper and the pen beside it, Donna decided to take Sam's advice and write Rosie and Tanya a list of Dos and Don'ts, just to put her own mind at rest if nothing else. She walked towards the bed and sat down on it, she began to write, laughing out loud everytime she wrote something funny. Eventually, she finished and folded up the piece of paper before reaching into the cabinet beside the bed and pulling out an envelope. She put the paper in the envelope before sealing it and writing on the front. Donna smiled to herself as she picked up the letter and left the bedroom.

* * *

The kitchen was empty when she arrived, much to her relief, she didn't want Rosie and Tanya reading this until after she'd gone. Donna went over to her fridge and used a couple of fridge magnets to fix the envelope to the fridge. She smiled to herself once again but jumped slightly as the kitchen door opened. She turned around and smiled as she realised it was Sam, "you almost packed?" he asked as he walked towards her.

Donna nodded as he kissed her softly on the lips, "just had one more thing to do," she replied.

"Which was?"

Donna pointed towards the envelope that was fixed to the fridge, thanks to the fridge magnets, "I took your advice and wrote them a list of Dos and Don'ts, just to put my mind at rest," she said.

Sam smiled at her as he kissed her forehead, "they'll be fine, as long as they stick to the list,"

Donna nodded, "I've just got to go and check to make sure I've got everything, you wanna come too?" she asked.

Sam grinned, "I wouldn't say no,"

Donna shook her head at him, "not for that," she laughed, "we have plenty of time for that in New York."

Sam laughed with her as they both went back upstairs towards their bedroom.

* * *

"Right, are we sure we've got everything?" Donna asked Sam a while later.

"We've been through this three times Donna. Yes, I'm sure we've got everything," Sam replied.

"I know, I just wanna be sure because I don't particularly wanna get to the airport and realise then that I've forgotten something,"

"I guess you've got a point darling, I'm sure we've got everything though,"

"OK then, we all set?"

Sam nodded, "come on, lets go to New York baby,"

Donna smiled at him and she was just about to pick up her suitcase when Eddie came through the door, "I'll help you with that Donna," he said as he picked up her suitcase.

"Thanks Eddie," Donna smiled at him.

"Don't worry about this place; me and Pepper will keep Rosie and Tanya in line,"

Donna laughed as she, Sam and Eddie left the bedroom.

* * *

Rosie and Tanya joined Donna and Sam on the jetty to say their final goodbyes. "We'll miss you darling," Tanya said as she hugged Donna. "Have fun."

"You won't have time to miss me, you'll be too busy here," Donna joked.

She turned to Rosie and hugged her as Tanya hugged Sam, "we'll look after this place Donna, we won't let you down," Rosie said.

"You'd better not because otherwise I'll never leave you in charge again," Donna replied.

Rosie laughed as Sam turned to Donna as the ferry stopped at the jetty. "Come on babe, lets go," he said.

Donna nodded and she and Sam got on the ferry. The ferry eventually pulled away from the jetty and when they could no longer see the boat, Rosie turned to Tanya, "now the two lovebirds have gone-" Rosie started.

"Let's party!" Tanya finished, hi-fiving Rosie.

* * *

Tanya and Rosie made their way back to the hotel and went down to the kitchen, to see what Donna had left them alcohol-wise and were surprised to find an envelope addressed to them attached to the fridge. "That's Donna's writing," Rosie said as she too spotted the envelope.

Tanya removed the envelope and opened it, she took out the note and began to read:

_Dear Rosie and Tanya,_

_I hope I'm not making a mistake leaving you two in charge of my hotel while I'm off in New York with Sam. Just to put my own mind at rest, here's a list of Dos and Don'ts that I hope you're going to stick to._

_**Do**__ wash the sheets at least once whilst I am gone_

_**Do not**__ hang up the sheets with stickytape like we did back then, use the pegs._

_**Do not**__ snoop through all of my personal things, I will know if you do_

_**Do**__ make sure that any mail I receive regarding the hotel is read by Pepper and Eddie_

_**Do not**__ open any mail addressed to me, that's nosy!_

_**Do not**__ just throw the mail away_

_**Do not**__ go searching for new husbands [Tanya!!!] If you do decide to get married, at least wait until after I get back!_

_**Do not**__ try and fix the toilet_

_**Do**__ feed the guests and make sure that you feed them food that is edible_

_**Do not**_ _order takeaways en masse if you can't be bothered to cook._

_**Do not**__ drink each and every liquid that is in the cellar; leave some for when we get home._

_I hope you don't think I'm being too picky, I just want the place in one piece when me and Sam get back._

_I'll miss you both, see you next week_

_Donna XxxxX_

Tanya finished reading and Rosie took the note from her, "why do I get the distinct feeling that she doesn't trust us?" Tanya asked.

"I think it's more you she doesn't trust, personally," Rosie replied, "I can't think of a better way of proving her wrong than actually sticking to these Dos and Don'ts, it'll be a surprise for her at least."

Tanya smiled and nodded in agreement, all the while, wondering how on earth she was going to actually stick to the list. "Come on," Rosie finally said, "let's go and see if there's anything we can do for Eddie and Pepper."

Tanya nodded as she followed Rosie back out of the kitchen and onto the taverna, the note was left abandoned on the kitchen worktop.

* * *

**Reviews??**


	13. Never Felt So Good

**Hey guys, next update for you. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm so glad that you're still enjoying reading this :D**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave me your comments! :D**

**Love you all Gemz xxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13- Never Felt So Good

Donna and Sam got off the ferry on the mainland and hailed a taxi to take them to the airport. Once they arrived at the airport, they checked in and once they'd both cleared security, they began to walk to their terminal. "Can I ask you something Sam?" Donna asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Course you can darling," Sam replied.

"How happy are you really?" she asked, she knew it was a random question but she was curious to the answer.

Sam stopped walking and turned to face her, cupping her face in his hands. "Right now, I am the happiest I have been for many years," he replied, kissing the end of her nose, "why do you ask?"

"I just don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to give up your life in New York for me, if moving to Greece wasn't what you wanted, I wouldn't want you to resent me for it later on,"

"Donna," Sam said as he pulled her closer to him, "I could never, ever resent you, and as for forcing me to leave New York, I don't think I've ever wanted to live there less. I want to move to Greece and be with you, I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I want to be there with you and help you run the hotel, we've missed out on so much time together and I don't wanna miss another moment with you. You know what? People always say what a great city New York is but to me, it's not that special. I've lived there for nearly all of my life and there's nothing that I haven't seen of it, its time for a change and I can't think of a better reason for the change than the fact that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"If you dislike New York so much, why didn't you move?"

"I didn't want to uproot Liam and James. After Lorraine left, I was a single parent and had to put their needs above my own. Moving out of New York would've dismantled their lives and I didn't want that, they needed that stability and of course, they had known nothing but New York for their whole lives, leaving New York would've been very disconcerting for them. Now they're grown up, I figured it's about time that I put myself first for a change, do something that was going to make me happy, and that's exactly what I did."

Donna pulled away and looked at him, their gazes locked, her eyes sparkling with all the love she felt for him at that moment in time, the love that she knew had always been there, under the surface and had never gone away. "You are one amazing man Sam Carmichael and I love you so much,"

"And you are one amazing woman, Donna Carmichael,"

She smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips. They pulled away and grinned at each other, "I still can't believe that you bought first class tickets," Donna said.

She'd had no idea that he'd bought first class plane tickets until Sam had mentioned it on the ferry from the island. "What can I say? I only want the best for my beautiful wife," he replied.

Donna smiled at him, she too was happier than she had been in years and she knew why, because she'd finally got the love of her life back. Raising Sophie as a single parent, like Sam with Liam and James, hadn't been an unhappy experience; on the contrary, it had been very fulfilling for her but obviously, she would've preferred to have someone there for her, a husband or her mother, but that didn't happen and she dealt with it. All of a sudden, Donna wondered what her life would've been like if things had been different back then, what if Sam hadn't been engaged when they had first met? From the moment she had met him, Donna knew that Sam was the love of her life, the man that she was destined to marry and have children with. She'd had no idea that this meeting would cause so much heartache. She wondered what would've happened had Sam not been engaged, she felt sure that they'd have married and had their own family, maybe even grandchildren. Donna had wanted nothing more than for him to father her children and Sam too had wanted her to be the mother of his children. Of course, Sam may well have fathered one child with her but she couldn't be certain as to the identity of Sophie's father. She wondered about the possibility of having a child with him now. True, she wasn't as young as she was back then and it was probably more dangerous for her to carry a child now. Even if Sophie was Sam's daughter, she still found herself yearning to have that ultimate bond with him, to be able to raise their own child together. Did he feel the same way? There was only one way to find out.

As Sam had booked first class tickets, they were first to board the plane. Once they'd boarded the plane and found their seats, Sam lifted up the armrest and as Donna sat down, he wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him and once more, their gazes locked. Donna smiled at him, wondering what she had done to deserve a bloke like Sam, he was perfect in almost every way and that in itself was rare. It was rare for any woman to find a perfect man and in that respect, Donna felt very lucky to have been given a second shot at true love. "Why do you love me Sam?" she suddenly asked.

Sam looked at her, "do you really need to ask?" he replied.

"I was just wondering what I'd done to deserve you. Over the years, I've questioned that and soon enough, I came to the conclusion that I didn't deserve you at all, which I guess is why things happened the way they did back then. You're so perfect Sam and I'm…well, not…"

Sam put a finger to her lips to silence her, "you are so wrong Donna, you are perfect. If there's one of us who doesn't deserve the other, its me because I don't deserver you after everything I did all those years ago but I've got you back and I don't intend on leaving you again. As for why I love you, there are so many reasons why I love you so I'll just give you my favourites: I love you because you're strong, emotionally strong, you've raised Sophie on your own for the past twenty years on your own, I know how hard it is being a single parent but I guess it was doubly hard for you because you had to manage on your own from the start and that can't have been easy. I love you because you're still as beautiful as you were all those years ago. True, we've both got older but even now, your beauty still amazes me. Most of all, I love you because you changed my life, I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met you, when I first saw on stage performing with Rosie and Tanya, I fell in love, that had never happened to me before. From that moment, I knew that somehow, we would end up together, I have never been more certain of anything and now it's happened, I don't ever want you doubt my love and commitment to you, in the same way that I don't doubt your love and commitment to me,"

It was clear to Sam that Donna hadn't expected the answer she'd been given. She hadn't expected him to pour his heart out to her but now she knew that she had been wrong to think that she didn't deserve Sam, she, like every other woman on the planet, deserved to be happy and when she was with Sam, she felt complete. Throughout her years of bringing up Sophie, she had known that there was something missing in her life but her desire to do right by her daughter didn't allow her to see it. Now that Sophie had gone off to start her own life away from the island and Donna was happy with Sam, she was able to see what that something was. It was a man but she didn't want just any man, the only man she'd ever truly wanted was Sam and he was the one who completed her. "I don't doubt your love and commitment to me, at least not anymore. I love you so much Sam and I don't wanna have to go through the pain of watching you leave me all over again,"

"I love you too Donna, I always have and I promise you, I am not going to leave you again, I did that once and never got over it, that is until now. You're stuck with me forever babe,"

"Being stuck with you forever's fine by me, I've never wanted anything more," Donna smiled.

Sam smiled back at her and planted a soft kiss on her lips; she responded briefly but soon pulled away. The captain soon announced that the plane was about to take off and Sam and Donna resumed their earlier position, his arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand upon his chest. Sam had deliberately left the top three buttons of his shirt undone; Donna noticed and slipped her hand inside, allowing her fingers to gently stroke him. He smiled as he rested his head against hers. Donna sighed happily to herself, thinking that perhaps she and Sam had been hurtling towards this point for their whole lives; he had seen everything of the island that Donna knew so well and loved so much and now it was her turn to see everything there was to see in New York. She was happy and so at peace in his arms, being with Sam had never felt so good.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? xx


	14. Her Perfect Man

**Hey everyone, next update for you. Sorry it's taken me so long, after all the nonsense with the Golden Globes last week (Meryl should've won!) I didn't feel like writing anything.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who constantly reviews, I don't know where I'd be without all your comments. Please keep letting me know what you think, I love to read your reviews :D**

**By the way, I changed my penname again because I find my latest one oddly appropriate ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Meryl Ballasch in return for her dedicating a chapter of her fic to me, I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love Gemz xxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14- Her Perfect Man

Sam and Donna's flight landed at JFK airport and once they'd got their luggage, they left the airport and Sam hailed a cab to take them to the hotel. Donna had no idea where they were staying so when Sam instructed the driver to take them to the Plaza on New York's Fifth Avenue, her eyes widened. He had done this for her, Sam Carmichael, her perfect man. No man had ever gone to such lengths for her, she couldn't believe it. Once they'd arrived at the Plaza, Sam and Donna checked in and went up to their room. He put the keycard into the door and the green light flicked, Sam and Donna entered the room and as she looked around, she completely lost her breath. She looked around, seeing the king-sized bed, rose petals sprinkled on top of the sheets, the loveseat in the corner, the mini-bar and the en-suite bathroom. "You didn't have to do all this for me Sam," she finally said.

Sam turned Donna to face him, "what's the point in having money if I can't spoil the love of my life when I feel like it," he replied as he put a hand to her cheek, running his hand through her hair. Donna smiled at him, "come on," he added.

Donna put her suitcase down on the floor as Sam led her towards the balcony and slid open the doors. She stood on the balcony, admiring, taking in the glorious view of Central Park, "it's beautiful Sam," she said.

Sam wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her left shoulder, "the view from this balcony is beautiful, I agree but its nowhere near as beautiful as you," he replied.

"Flatterer,"

"Its true,"

Sam kissed Donna's cheek and she turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. Their lips met in a kiss which quickly grew in passion as their tongues entered the others mouth. Donna wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled away, resting her forehead against his, "so what are the plans for today then?" she asked.

"Whatever you wanna do babe is fine by me," Sam replied, "I'll call the boys and see if they can meet us for dinner tonight,"

Donna nodded, "I need to find a jewellery store so that I can buy you a ring," she smiled.

Sam nodded, "I know just the place,"

"I should hope so; this is where you've lived almost all your life,"

Sam laughed, "by the time this honeymoon's over, you'll feel that way too,"

Donna smiled once more, "I'm gonna go and change before we head out," she said.

Sam nodded as he followed Donna back into the room and closed the balcony behind him.

They unzipped their suitcases and Donna picked out a few items and began to walk towards the bathroom, "I won't be too long," she said as she blew Sam a kiss.

"Don't be, I'm missing you already," Sam replied.

She laughed as she closed the door and locked it behind her. Donna knew as well as Sam that if he even followed her into the bathroom, she would completely surrender to him, he was just so irresistible and they both knew it. She had a whole week of this with Sam and she was looking forward to it, not only because it was a whole week of just the two of them but also because they were spending time together in his home city. She had shown him all there was to see on the island and now it was his turn to do the same. The baby issue that had been on her mind earlier was still very much present in her thoughts and as much as she tried to push it away, it would just keep creeping back in. Donna wanted another child, she knew that but did Sam feel the same way? Did he want a child with her? She still didn't know but for now, she decided to lay that thought to rest, Donna knew that she'd be meeting Liam and James at some point this week and maybe meeting them would help her answer some of the questions that lingered in her thoughts.

Donna undressed herself and reached upwards to switch the shower on and stepped under its head, allowing the water to cascade all over her.

As soon as Sam heard the shower water going, he picked up the telephone in their bedroom and called Liam and then James to ask if they had anything planned for that night. Neither of them had so Sam arranged for them to meet him and Donna for dinner. He couldn't wait for them to meet Donna but at the same time, he was a bit nervous. He didn't want Liam and James to think that Donna was going to try and replace Lorraine but at the same time, Sam wanted to make them to feel like they were part of a family once again. He knew that Donna too was nervous about meeting Liam and James for the first time she hadn't said anything but he knew, he knew her better than almost anyone else, apart from Sophie of course.

After calling Liam and James, Sam called and booked a table at a restaurant for the four of them that night. He then called Liam and James back to let them know where to meet him and Donna that night. Sam was just finishing up his call when Donna came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Her blonde hair was still slightly damp and loose around her shoulders, "you all set?" Sam asked her.

Donna nodded, "who were you on the phone to just now?" she replied.

"I called the boys while you were in the bathroom to ask if they were free for dinner tonight and they are so I've just booked us a table for dinner, are you OK with meeting them tonight?"

"Of course I am Sam, I can't wait to meet them,"

Sam smiled, "good, now are you ready?"

Donna nodded as she picked up her bag, "lead the way," she said

Sam grasped her hand in his and Donna followed him out of the hotel room.

* * *

"Here's the place," Sam said as he and Donna stopped outside a store on Lexington Avenue.

Donna nodded, "right, you stay out here, I'll be as quick as I can," she replied as she kissed him and walked over to the shop.

Donna walked in and immediately went over to a counter where a collection of wedding rings were displayed. After a few minutes, she found a gold ring that she thought would be perfect for Sam. "Can I help you at all?" the jeweller behind the counter asked Donna.

Donna looked at him, "yeah, how long will it take to get this engraved?" she replied, pointing to the ring that she was going to buy for Sam.

"Between half an hour and an hour,"

"Great," Donna smiled.

"What you would like the engraving to say?" the jeweller asked, Donna told him and he nodded, "it shouldn't take any longer than an hour, do you wanna wait around or do you wanna come back for it?"

Donna thought for a moment, "I'll come back for it in an hour, my husband's waiting outside," she said.

The jeweller nodded as Donna made her way towards the door.

She stepped back out of the jewellers and smiled as her gaze met Sam's, "that was quick," he remarked.

Donna walked towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm just getting the ring engraved, the jeweller said it'd take between half an hour and an hour," she replied.

"Come on, lets go for a walk then,"

Donna nodded as she wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and they began to walk.

* * *

Sam and Donna found a Starbucks not too far away and went in for a coffee. Once they'd finished, they began to make their way back to the jewellers. Sam waited outside while Donna went inside to fetch and pay for the ring. She re-emerged from the shop a few minutes later, "where's my ring then?" Sam asked.

Donna looked at him and tutted, "you have no patience Sam Carmichael," she replied. "Lets go back to the hotel."

Sam nodded as he entwined Donna's fingers in his and began to walk back towards the Plaza.

* * *

Donna and Sam soon arrived back at the hotel and once they'd got into their room, no sooner had he closed the door, she pulled him towards her and kissed him, softly, slowly, opening his mouth with her tongue, inviting his into the territory she knew he loved. Sam's ran his tongue along her lips before plunging it into her mouth, knowing that was where she wanted it. He wrapped his arms around her and began to back her into the room and towards the bed. Sam gently lay her down on the bed and began to lift her top up, Donna sat up slightly so that he could lift the top over her head, which he did and discarded it on the floor. Sam hovered above her as his lips met hers once again, Donna's hands found the buttons on his shirt and started to undo them and when she'd done that, she pulled the shirt off of him and it joined Donna's top on the floor. Sam's hands sought out the zip on her denim three-quarter length jeans and lowered it before pulling them off her body. Donna wrapped her arms around Sam's neck but soon, she lowered her hands so that they were level with the waistband of his trousers and found the zip, she lowered it and pushed him off her and into the soft mattress of the king-sized bed, Donna left a trail of kisses from his neck and down to his stomach before she pulled his trousers off him completely. Sam flipped them back over so that he was once again on top and removed her underwear, Donna removed his boxers and their gazes locked, knowing what was going to happen next. Sam leant downwards and kissed her passionately as he entered her. He moved his kisses from her lips down to her neck as thrust deeper into her, Donna wrapped her legs around Sam's waist to enable him to go deeper. It didn't take either of them long to reach their climax, Sam collapsed on top of Donna but he didn't want to crush her so he moved to her side and he took her into his arms. "Was it always your intention to jump me?" Sam asked once they'd got my breath back.

"Not exactly, I thought I'd make it up to you for not letting you share the shower with me," Donna replied.

"You'd have made it up to me tonight anyway," Donna laughed as she planted a kiss on his shoulder, "where's my ring then?" Sam asked.

Donna smiled as she unwrapped his arm from around her and pulled her underwear back on and walked towards her handbag, which she had dropped in the heat of passion and pulled out the box which contained Sam's ring. Donna walked back towards the bed and sat back down beside him. She pulled the ring out of the box and locked Sam's gaze, "I love you so much Sam, more than you will ever truly know and so I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment to you, I'm yours forever and we will have the rest of our lives together, it may have taken us twenty one years to get here but the only thing that matters is that we got there, many people don't a second chance with the love of their life and I am so glad that I have got you back in my life," she said as she handed him the ring

"Well, are you going to put it on me?"

"There's an inscription for you to read,"

Sam tilted the ring towards the light so he could see what Donna had had inscribed on the ring, "always and forever," he read, "it's perfect," he said as Donna took the ring from him and put it on his finger, kissing it into place.

"I love you Sam Carmichael," Donna said.

"I love you too, Donna Carmichael," Sam replied as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Donna rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, feeling safe, wrapped in his embrace.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? xxx


	15. New York Baby?

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update for you, sorry its taken a bit longer than I planned.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really, really appreciate it and I love reading your comments :D**

**Please keep reviewing, love you all Gemz xxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15- New York Baby?

Donna and Sam got dressed again a little while later and she decided to ring Sophie to let her know that she and Sam had got to New York safely. Donna reached over for the and dialled, waiting for Sophie to answer, "hello?" Sophie said when she finally answered.

"Hey Soph, it's mom," Donna replied.

"Mom! How are you? Have you and Sam arrived in New York?"

"Yeah, we have, we're at the hotel now," Donna said as she lay back down on the bed beside Sam.

"I got Sam's text message with the hotel details, he said you're staying at The Plaza,"

Sam had text Sophie the hotel details while he was stood outside the jewellers, waiting for Donna to choose his ring. "We are,"

"Oh my God mom, you're so lucky!" Sophie exclaimed.

Donna giggled as Sam leant across and began planting kisses on her neck, "I know I am Soph. What are you and Sky up to anyway?"

"We're still in Italy, "we've been touring Rome today and we're planning to go to Venice tomorrow,"

Donna could sense the excitement in Sophie's voice, "I'm so glad you're happy honey," she replied.

"What about you and Sam? Are you having fun?"

Donna looked across at Sam and grinned, "you bet we are!"

"Once again, too much information mom,"

"Sorry Soph," Donna apologised as poked her, "hold on a minute darling," she said as held her hand to the speaker, "what?"

"I just remembered I need to pop out for something, I'll be back in an hour tops," Sam replied as he kissed her.

"What for?"

"It's a surprise," Sam said as he got off the bed, "give my love to Sophie," he called as he closed the door to their hotel room.

"Sorry about that Soph," Donna apologised as she removed her hand from the speaker.

"What's happening mom?"

"Sam's just gone out to get something, he sends his love to you though,"

"Tell him I send mine back, what have you got planned for the rest of the day then?"

"Dinner with Sam's two boys, Liam and James, I'm meeting them tonight,"

"Awww, that's great mom. Tell them I can't wait to meet them,"

"I will do honey, I'd better be going sweetheart, I still need to unpack,"

"OK then mom, I'll talk to you soon, I love you mom,"

"I love you too honey, bye," Donna said and hung up.

Donna smiled to herself and laid back on the bed, wondering what sort of surprise Sam had in store for her. The honeymoon had been enough of a surprise for her but she wasn't going to deny Sam the chance to show her how much he loved her. True, she already knew how much he loved her but Donna loved his surprises because it reminded her how lucky she was to have Sam back in her life.

She sat up and got off the bed, she walked towards her suitcase on the floor and dragged it back towards the bed. Donna began to unpack the contents and put them into the wardrobe. When she'd emptied about half of the contents, she came across something that certainly wasn't hers. The black negligee. Donna knew she hadn't packed it, Rosie and Tanya must've slipped that into her case. She smiled to herself, thinking that for once, she could give Sam a very pleasant surprise.

* * *

Sam left The Plaza and headed off to Barney's New York in search of Donna's surprise. He knew exactly what he was going to buy her, it was just a question of finding the right one. After half an hour of searching, he found the dress that was perfect for her. He also found a pair of heels to go with the dress and paid for both the dress and the heels before leaving the store. All of a sudden, a thought occurred to him. How was he going to get all this back to the hotel without Donna seeing it? Sam decided that he might as well give it to her when he got back, he didn't want to keep it from and he couldn't see to what she thought of the dress and heels.

* * *

Sam got back to the hotel room a little while later. Donna had just finished unpacking her case and looked up when Sam entered the room. She felt the smile tugging at her lips, "where did you disappear off to?" she asked.

"I wanted to get something nice for you to wear tonight," Sam replied as he handed her the dress bag with the dress inside.

Donna took it and hung it up on the wardrobe. Sam watched as she unzipped the dress bag and gasped when she saw the dress, Donna turned to face Sam, tears glistening in her eyes, "you do like it, don't you?" Sam asked.

Donna walked towards him and placed her hands on either side of his face, kissing him passionately. She pulled away, gazing into his eyes, "I love the dress Sam, its gorgeous. The tears…I'm just so happy, I love you so much," she replied, "but I don't have any shoes to match."

"Ahh, yes you do," Sam said as he handed Donna the bag that was in his hand.

She took the box out of the bag and looked inside, she gasped once more, thank you," she said as she kissed him once more, "I don't know what I've done to deserve you but I'm not complaining."

Sam smiled at her, "are you gonna try them on?"

Donna thought for a moment, "no, I think I'll leave you hanging,"

"You're such a tease," Sam said as he pulled her against him.

"You love it really," Donna replied.

Sam laughed as she rested her head against his chest, he kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself, looking forward to spending the next week in New York with the love of his life.

* * *

"Honey, are you ready yet?" Sam called to Donna that evening.

They were due to meet Liam and James at Aureole at 8:00. "I'm almost done babe," Donna called back as she put some finishing touches to her hair.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, deciding that she looked fine. Donna unlocked the bathroom door and closed it as she stepped out. Sam's jaw dropped as he saw the vision of beauty that was his wife. The dress he'd bought her was stunning, it was low-cut, revealing her cleavage and floor-length. "Was this how you envisioned it would look?" she asked.

Sam closed his jaw and met her gaze, "no," he replied, Donna's smile vanished, "it's a million times better," he added. The smile reappeared on her face as got off the bed and walked towards her, "you look absolutely stunning baby. I can't believe I've got you back," he said as she kissed her, resting his forehead against hers.

"You'd better believe it, you're stuck with me forever," Donna replied, mirroring the words that Sam had said to her on the plane.

"Forever sounds perfect to me," Sam said as he pulled away, "you ready to meet Liam and James?"

Donna nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be,"

"They're going to love you, just not as much as I do,"

Donna smiled as Sam entwined his fingers in hers and led her out of the hotel room.

* * *

Donna and Sam got a cab to Aureole and sat down at their table, waiting for Liam and James to arrive. A few minutes after 8:00, Sam saw Liam and James walk past the window. "They're coming, are you OK?" he asked, reaching for Donna's hand.

Donna nodded, "I'm fine," she replied.

Liam and James entered the restaurant. Liam was the spitting image of Sam, James on the other hand had hardly any of Sam's features, it was obvious that he had inherited most of Lorraine's features. They approached the table as Sam and Donna stood up, "boys, how have you been?" he asked as he hugged Liam and James in turn.

"We've been god dad, you?" Liam replied.

"Great," Sam said as he turned to face Donna, "boys, I'd like you to meet Donna, my new wife,"

Donna smiled, it made her feel proud to hear Sam call her his wife. Both Liam and James approached her and hugged her, "I'm so happy to finally meet you both," she said as she hugged them both back.

"We are too, welcome to the family Donna," James replied.

Donna smiled and looked at Sam from over their shoulders and winked at him. He smiled back, glad that the meeting had gone well. Liam and James took their seats at the table and they ordered their meals.

* * *

Sam, Donna, Liam and James were still at the restaurant a few hours later. Donna was enjoying being able to get to know the boys, it almost felt as though she had always known them, like they'd been a part of her life for longer than they had been. Donna had no idea what she had been so nervous about, Sam was right. She had watched the way that Sam was with Liam and James that night and that had cleared up a few things in her mind, she wanted to have a baby with Sam, she wanted that ultimate bond with him. Donna knew that there was a possibility that they did already have that bond but she wanted to know what it would be like to raise a child, with him, in a loving family. She had seen how he doted on those two boys and she wondered whether he'd ever considered having anymore children. That issue became a lot more pressing now, she couldn't keep wondering what he was going to say, she had to ask him.

* * *

After another half an hour, Liam and James decided to call it a night, they both had to be up early the next day, they hugged Sam and Donna and promised they'd come and see them back in Greece at some point. They all said their goodbyes and Liam and James left. Donna looked over at Sam and smiled, "you see? I knew they'd love you,' he said. He leant across and kissed her, "lets pay the bill and go for a walk around Central Park," Sam added when he pulled away.

Donna nodded as Sam went off to settle the bill. He came back a few minutes later and left a tip on the table as Donna stood up, they left the restaurant hand in hand.

* * *

"They boys love you, you know that?" Sam asked as he and Donna walked around the reservoir in Central Park.

"I know they do, I may have only known them a few hours but I love them as much as I do Sophie," Donna replied.

"How is Sophie? I forgot to ask earlier,"

"She's fine, she and Sky are still in Italy, toured Rome today, Venice tomorrow,"

"I'm glad she's enjoying herself,"

"I am too, I held her back for too long, I do miss her though,"

"I know you do sweetheart but you'll still see her, she'll be back,"

Donna smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sam, "can we please go back to the hotel?" she asked.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely babe, course we can," Sam replied.

Donna smiled once more as she and Sam left Central Park and headed back towards The Plaza.

* * *

They were barely through the door of their hotel room and they were firmly locked at the lips as they moved further into the room, closing the door behind them. Donna pulled away before Sam could back her into the bed, a devilish smirk creeping across her face, "I'm just going to slip into something more…comfortable," she said.

"What? I don't get the pleasure of peeling this dress off your gorgeous body?" Sam asked as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Donna spun around, so that it was now Sam who was almost backed into the bed, "no, you don't,"

Donna pushed Sam backwards onto the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Sam smiled to himself as he undressed and got into bed and pulled on the sheet so that Donna could get in beside him. A few minutes later, he heard the lock click on the bathroom door. Donna stood in the doorway with one arm up the door frame and the other on her hip. Sam's jaw dropped, not for the first time that evening, "I like," he nodded.

Donna walked slowly towards the bed and climbed on top of it, crawling towards Sam on all fours. When her face was so level with his leant down and kissed him, she pulled away suddenly, "don't think that you're going to get to rip this off me either," she said.

"And why not?"

"Because it's not mine, I'd gladly let you if it was mine,"

"That's given me another idea,"

"I do like your ideas," Donna said as she rolled off him and climbed into bed beside him, she rested her head against his shoulder, "can I ask you something Sam?" she asked.

"Course you can sweetheart," Sam replied as he looked at her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Have you ever considered having anymore children?"

Sam was silent for a moment, "I haven't really given it any serious thought. Ever since Lorraine walked out on me, Liam and James, I haven't had time for any serious relationships, because they were my main focus. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering whether you'd think about it now," Donna said, "whether you'd consider having a child with me."

**

* * *

**

I'm not planning on writing much more for the honeymoon because if I write the whole honeymoon, it'll end up longer than I want it to be.

Reviews? It's the only way you're going to find out what Sam's answer's going to be! xxxx


	16. No Time Like The Present

**Hey everyone, here's the next update for you. I'm sorry its taken a while to update, I started this nearly a week ago and only got it finished late last night.**

**I apologise for being so mean in the ending of the previous, hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really don't know where I'd be without all your lovely comments, you guys are the best!**

**Love you all Gemz xxxxxxxxx **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16- No Time Like The Present

Sam looked at her and laughed, "this isn't funny Sam," Donna said as she poked him in the side, "what are you laughing about anyway?"

"I'm not laughing at what you said sweetie," Sam replied as he leant downwards and kissed her forehead, he pulled away and touched her cheek, fixing her with his gaze, "I was laughing because…I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You were?" Donna asked as she turned on her side and bent her arm at the elbow, resting her head in her hand, still facing Sam.

Sam nodded as he put a finger to her lips, so that she was silent, "I've been thinking about it ever since we got married. I wasn't sure if you wanted the same thing so I didn't say anything, the last thing I wanted was you to think that I was pressurising you. I told you on the plane over here that I fell in love with you when I first saw you, from that moment, I knew that we would eventually end up married and possibly have our own family. Now we are married, there is nothing I want more in the world than to have a child with you, that is if you want to,"

Donna smiled at him and took her free hand in his, "of course I want that too, why else would I have asked the question? I have never loved anyone as much as you; you're the only bloke that I wanted to father my children. When we broke up all those years ago, I resigned myself to that not happening. I've been thinking about it a lot since we left but seeing the way you are with Liam and James tonight just brought it all back to me, I still want that, I still wanna have your child,"

Sam smiled at her as he grasped her face in his hands and leant towards her, letting his lips meet hers in a passionate kiss. They pulled away and grinned at each other, "when do you suggest we start trying?" he asked.

Donna looked at him as the grin spread further across her face, "no time like the present is there?" she replied, "I quite like the idea of conceiving a honeymoon baby."

Donna moved her arm and rolled back onto her back, puling Sam down on top of her. Their lips met once more in a passionate kiss, their tongues finding their way into the others mouth, neither yielding to the desire that they both knew was present in their kisses. Donna closed her eyes as she melted into his kiss, Sam was the best kisser ever, forget Bill, forget Harry, nobody had ever kissed her the way he did. For a brief moment, she wondered whether Sam's kisses were hotter than sex but then she stopped, that couldn't be possible. Sex with Sam was something else, it was out of this world and it was still as good as it had been twenty one years ago. Sam was so loving and caring towards her, she really couldn't have asked for a more perfect husband, he had never failed in satisfying her and Donna knew he never would. They had been apart for twenty one years and in that time, they had both gotten older but the desire was still uncontrollably high because in all that time, neither had left the other's heart. They had twenty one years of pent-up desire to get out of their systems. She remembered everything about their time together all those years ago, even the break-up which broke her heart. She remembered what Tanya had said to her when she'd first asked about Sam, "Sam Carmichael, the one that every woman wants."

Every woman wanted him and she was the one who had him. She was the one who was married to him; she was the one underneath his weight at this present moment in time, powerless to resist his charms. Donna opened her eyes and as Sam's lips left her and began to kiss her jawline and neck, she tilted her head back so that he could cover her neck with kisses, soft, sweet kisses that sent sparks of electricity through Donna's body. She felt Sam's tongue on her neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin; she pulled his head back up to hers and kissed him once more. Sam's hand moved under the sheet and found the hem of the negligee that Donna was wearing. He began to push it up above her waist and his hand brushed against her inner thigh, causing Donna to gasp. She sat up so that he could pull the negligee over her head and throw it to the floor, which he did. Donna reached down to remove Sam's boxers when it eventually dawned on her that he wasn't wearing any. Their gazes connected and Sam smirked at her, "I've been wanting to do this all evening," he said.

"I'm sure you have," Donna replied, teasing him.

Sam's lips met hers once again in a passionate kiss as he entered her, making her gasp as he did so. He began to move inside of her, picking up the pace with every thrust, Donna gripped Sam's shoulders tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper. "Oh God Sam, keep going, please," she begged him in a whisper.

Sam had no intention of stopping, he couldn't stop, she didn't want him to stop. They both kept going until they both reached their climax. Sam relived Donna of his weight as she snuggled into his side, "thank you Sam," she murmured.

"What for honey?" Sam asked.

"For agreeing to have a child with me, I know it might not happen straight away but it means a lot that you want the same thing as me,"

Sam tilted her head up so that her chin was resting on his chest, "I meant what I said, there is nothing I want more in the world than to have a child with you. Don't forget, we might already have one child but biology aside, I consider Sophie to be my daughter and even if she wasn't, I wouldn't treat her any differently. You know that I would do anything for you," he replied as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know that. I love you Sam, with all my heart and having a child you would mean so much to me,"

"The same goes for me too, I love you too, you do know that?"

"Of course I do Sam, you'd never let me forget it," Donna said.

Sam wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest, taking in the scent that was uniquely him. As she rested her head against her chest, she could feel his heart beating, the heart that she knew had always belonged to her, even though they were apart. Donna felt more connected to Sam than she had done any other guy and she wondered why that was. All of a sudden, it came to her. She felt more connected to him because of the love that they both had for the other. Donna never knew that she could love anyone as much as she did Sam; she never knew that this kind of love even existed; she had never thought it would happen to her, but it had. The kind of love that she had found with Sam was the kind of love that only came around once in a lifetime. Some people search their whole lives for what she had found and never find it, Donna felt doubly lucky because she had not only experienced it once, she had experienced it twice. Whoever it was that said true love's better second time around wasn't lying, for Donna and Sam it was better because they knew this was forever, it wasn't some brief interlude into another world. Donna draped her arm over his body and smiled to herself, listening to the beating of his heart, falling asleep at the peacefulness of it all.

Sam spent a good hour watching her sleep in his arms and smiled to himself, thinking that this was all too good to be true and that he'd be jolted awake in a few seconds time, it wasn't, it had actually happened. He felt so lucky to have her back in his life, what Sam had found with Donna was the stuff of fairytales, the one thing in life that was very rarely found. He, like Donna felt more connected to her than he had to Lorraine and he knew why that was, it was because they the love they had for each other had never died away, it had lingered inside both of them ever since the moment that she had told him she never wanted to see him again. They had both made attempts to move on in their lives after the break-up but neither had truly succeeded in forgetting the other because their feelings for each other were so deep and so profound that they were bound by them, they had, in a way, lost themselves to the love they felt for each other. The courses of their lives had been altered by those few weeks that they had been together, after the break-up, their lives couldn't go back to how they were before they met, neither of them could erase the beauty of what they had found, neither of them really wanted to. They also shared their deepest thoughts and feelings, Sam couldn't believe that Donna actually wanted to have his child, he had wanted to mention it to her before but hadn't because he didn't want Donna to think that he was forcing her, if it wasn't what she wanted. He was so happy that she wanted that too, having a family with her was one of those things that he had been forced to concede might not happen. She was the only woman who he had wanted to have a family with, the only reason he'd had one with Lorraine was because it was what she wanted. Having said that, Sam loved Liam and James so much and he couldn't imagine what his life would be like without them. Just like he couldn't imagine his life without Donna and Sophie now. They had lost time but they were certainly trying to make up for it now.

Sam looked at her, his beautiful wife, still asleep in his arms; he leant downwards and kissed the top of her head, moving her hair away from her face so that he could take in her beautiful features, he rubbed his hand up and down her back, kissing her every so often before tiredness got the better of him and he too fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? xxxx


	17. Deeper In Love

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update for you, thank you for waiting so patiently and I'm sorry its taken so long for me to write this chapter. I discovered the beauty of watching Pierce and Meryl kiss in slow motion and that kind of distracted me :P.**

**Thank you so much to review who's reviewed this fic, I'm so happy that you're all still enjoying the story, that means so much to me.**

**Please keep it up, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Love you all Gemz xxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17- Deeper In Love

Sam was the first to wake up the next morning, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was only 5:55. Donna was still fast asleep, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped across his body, she looked like she hadn't moved from his arms all night. Sam desperately needed to use the bathroom so he slid out from underneath her as gently as he could before heading off to the bathroom.

Sam re-emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. He saw the clothes on the floor from the night before and pulled on his boxers before climbing back into bed beside Donna. He sat himself up against the headboard and gazed down at her, she was still sleeping peacefully, a contented smile present upon her face. Sam smiled, she looked so peaceful, he didn't have the heart to awaken her so early. He smiled once more at the sight before his eyes, neither of them were getting any younger but to Sam, Donna was the most beautiful woman planet and always would be. He sat there for ages, just staring at her, falling deeper and deeper in love with her with every second passed. It was different to how it had been twenty one years ago, back then, he had slept beside her night after night knowing that he was lying to her, giving her the impression that he was single. It broke his heart to do it but what choice did he have? He'd fallen in love with her and felt sure that she wouldn't have given him a second glance had she known the truth. All that was behind then both now, they had been given a second chance and this time, there were no secrets between them.

Sam laid back down and planted a light kiss against Donna's forehead before resting his head back against the pillow and falling asleep once more.

Donna woke up a few hours later, she opened her eyes and found Sam staring at her intently, propped up on his side. "Morning gorgeous," he said as his free hand touched her cheek, "I could watch you sleep forever," Donna smiled at him, he leant towards her and kissed her softly on the lips, "sleep well beautiful?" Sam asked when they pulled away.

Donna smiled at him again and nodded, "I always do with you beside me," she replied.

Sam smiled at her as she snuggled into his side, "shall we order breakfast?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

Donna rolled onto her back and looked up at Sam, nodding her head, "let's just order room service," she replied.

"I was going to do that anyway sweetheart," Sam said as he leant down to kiss her before getting out of bed to find the room service menu.

He found it on top of the minibar and picked it up. Sam got back into bed beside Donna and held the menu open above their heads. They both chose the pancakes and coffee and Sam reached across Donna for the phone and dialled. "Hello? Yes, I would like to order two lots of pancakes and coffee for breakfast. Yes, that's room 210, thank you," Sam said as he put the phone down, "done."

Donna smiled at him as he climbed on top of her. Sam leant downwards and captured her lips in a kiss, she didn't resist, she didn't want to. Her tongue found its way into his mouth, drawing his tongue into much-loved territory. Sam's lips left hers and Donna immediately missed the contact, his lips found her neck and gently sucked at her skin. She laughed her infectious, contagious laugh and she felt his tongue tickle her neck. Donna grabbed his head and brought it up so it was level with hers. Their gazes locked, they both saw the deep love they had for the other reflected in the eyes of the other. They didn't need words to verbalise their feelings for each other. "I'm so happy Sam," Donna said, breaking the silence.

"I am too baby, I meant what I said at the airport, I am happier now than I have been for many years, and that is down to you,"

Donna beamed at him as he leant downwards and planted a soft kiss against her lips. She reached up and caressed his cheek, "so what are the plans for today then?" Donna asked.

"Well, I was thinking that today we'd get all the business stuff sorted out, pack up my things at the apartment, sign the business papers over to my CEO and leave everything else in the hands of my assistant, that sound OK to you?"

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait to see the apartment," Donna said.

Sam grinned at her, "it's nothing special though,"

"Whatever, I still can't wait to see it," Donna said as they heard a knock on the door of their hotel room.

Sam got out of bed and pulled his trousers on before going to open the door. It was the waiter bringing them their breakfast. Sam took the tray and tipped the waiter before taking it over to the bed, "breakfast is served," Sam said.

"Ooooh good, I'm starving," Donna replied as she sat up in bed, resting her back against the headboard and bringing the sheet up with her.

Sam set the tray down on the minibar and poured them both a cup of coffee. He put Donna's on the table beside her bed, walked around to the other side of the bed and put his on the table alongside his bed. Sam went back over to the mini and got the tray with their pancakes on and put it down on the bed. He got back into bed beside Donna and pulled the tray towards them both. They ate their food in bed, feeding each other pieces and kissing between every mouthful. Sam and Donna lay in bed for a little while afterwards, enjoying the peace and tranquility that being alone together brought with it. Sam ran his fingers over Donna's stomach, making her giggle, "your fingers are all sticky," she said.

"Well, what do you expect? We have been eating pancakes for breakfast," he replied.

Donna got out of bed and looked at Sam, "I'm going for a shower before we go out anywhere, care to join me?"

Sam looked at her, pretending to think for a moment, "would I ever turn you down?" he said.

Donna grinned as Sam got out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

Donna and Sam emerged from the bathroom a while later with towels wrapped around themselves. It took an age for them both to get dressed because they could hardly keep their hands off each other. Once they'd both eventually got themselves dressed, they left the hotel room and headed off to Sam's apartment.

* * *

The cab pulled up outside Sam's Greenwich village apartment and stopped. Sam paid and tipped the driver and he and Donna stepped out onto the pavement. The cab pulled away from the kerb and Sam's grasped Donna's hand and led her up the steps to the door. He unlocked the door and led her down the hallway and into the living area, Donna looked around, taking in everything, the TV mounted on the wall, the leather upholstered sofa, the glass coffee table stood between the two sofas. Donna looked towards the mantelpiece and saw the framed photographs that line it. Most of the pictures of Liam and James but one particular picture caught her eye, it was the photo in the middle of the arrangement, she picked it up and smiled to herself, the photograph that had caught her eye was of the two of them together, all those years ago. "I can't believe you kept this," Donna said, turning to Sam showing him the picture.

Sam laughed as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind her and kissing the side of her head. They both looked down at the pictures and Sam looked back up, gazing at Donna's reflection in the mirror. "I kept everything from that time; I couldn't bear to let it all go. Letting everything about you go would've meant condemning you to my past and moving on, I didn't want that. In the twenty one years we were apart, not a day went by when I didn't at least think of you, wondering where you were and what you were doing. Some nights I even dreamt about how different things could've been if everything had worked out back then. I kept it all so that I could be reminded of the fun times we had, before I went and blew it," he replied.

Donna looked at him, "let's not talk about this anymore Sam. All that matters is that we've got each other back and that's the way it's going to stay, I can't lose you again Sam, I refuse to,"

Sam smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips, "you know, I think there should still be some champagne in the fridge, how about a toast to our new life?"

Donna laughed, "why not?" she said.

Sam led Donna through to the kitchen, which was just down the hallway. He opened the fridge and found the bottle of champagne on the middle shelf and took it out. Sam opened one of the cupboards and pulled out two glasses, he shut the cupboard and put the glasses down on the worktop. He popped the cork open and Donna held out the glass for him, Sam poured the champagne into the glass but overfilled it and the champagne ran down her fingers and her hand. Donna looked at him, smiling and put the glass back down on the worktop. She put a champagne soaked finger to his lips and traced it around the outline before he parted them, allowing her finger to slip into his mouth. Sam sucked the drink off her finger ever so gently. Their gazes locked as she removed her finger, they smiled as Sam set about filling his glass, trying not to overfill his it but once again, he did and the liquid ran down the glass, lightly coating his finger as it was resting on the bottom. He too put his finger to Donna's lips, tracing their fullness and repeating the process that Donna had put him through. Sam picked up his glass, as did Donna and they both smiled at the other, their gazes still firmly locked, "here's to us, our new life, a new beginning," he finally said.

"Our new life…and a new beginning," Donna repeated as their glasses clinked together.

They both took a sip and then put their glasses back down on the worktop, still holding the others gaze. Sam closed the gap between them and kissed Donna passionately on the lips, they pulled away several moments later. Donna rested her forehead against his, "come on, lets get you all packed up," she said.

Sam nodded as he took her hand and began to show her around the rest of his apartment, leaving his bedroom till last.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?

**Just so you guys know, I might have to up the rating of this story to M for the next chapter, I haven't written the next chapter yet so its only a possibility for the moment, I wouldn't want any of you to miss out!**

**xxxx**


	18. Saying Goodbye In Style

**Hey guys, here's the next update for you.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, as I've said many times before, it really does so much to me that you guys love reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Carrie and DetBarb who, since I last updated, have put in about 30 or more reviews for the story so cheers guys, I really appreciate it!**

**This chapter is rated M for a reason so if you don't like, don't read, it's that simple!**

**For those of you that do read, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**A cold shower would be advisable after reading this!!!**

**Love you all Gemz xxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18- Saying Goodbye In Style

A few hours later, Sam's stuff was all packed up in one large suitcase on the bed. Most of the stuff he was taking back to Kalokairi was clothes, as well as the photos of Liam and James and some other bits and pieces. The rest of the stuff that he had in his apartment seemed so insignificant now that he had got back the one thing that his heart had desired for twenty one years. He hauled the suitcase off the bed and took hold of the handle, dragging the suitcase behind him on its wheels. Sam stood the suitcase up by the door and went off to find Donna, who was in the kitchen, clearing up the champagne glasses they had left earlier. She was washing up the glasses in the sink as Sam entered the kitchen and immediately went over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and planting a soft kiss against her neck, intoxicating himself with the scent that was uniquely her. "Case's packed," he said.

Donna leant into him and put a hand up to his cheek, "about time too," she joked.

"Eh?"

"It wouldn't normally take you three hours to pack one suitcase, would it?"

"No but these are exceptional circumstances, I can't help it if my stunningly gorgeous wife keeps distracting me,"

Donna turned in his arms and pouted at him, "don't you like my distractions?" she asked.

"You know I do baby, your distractions are the best kind,"

Donna smiled as she took a towel off one of the cupboard doors and dried the champagne glasses. She put the glasses back into the same cupboard that she'd seen Sam take them out of earlier. Donna closed the cupboard door and heard him close the blind that hung in the kitchen window, plunging the room into semi-darkness, "what are you doing Sam?" she asked, half curious, half excited.

Sam turned to her, "I just had an idea," he replied as he began to walk towards her slowly, painstakingly slowly.

"What sort of idea?"

"I had the idea that…we could say goodbye to this apartment in style,"

Donna's heartbeat quickened and she put her hand on the worktop behind her to steady herself. Her gaze locked with Sam's as he moved closer to her and the smile began to spread across her face. It was exciting, it was passionate but it wasn't just about the great sex for Donna and Sam, they both knew that they had a very deep and profound love for each other, the kind of love that they had only shared with the other and most certainly not with their other previous partners, not Lorraine, not Bill, not Harry, the love they had for each other was theirs and theirs alone.

Sam stopped walking as he stood in front of her, gazing at her longingly, lovingly. He took her into her arms and continued to gaze deeply into her eyes. By now, Donna's heartbeat resembled that of a drum, mainly due to the excitement of what Sam was going to do next. Sam put a hand to her face and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her left before moving his hand down her face and using his thumb to gently caress her cheek, causing a sharp intake of breath from Donna as she felt the all too familiar shiver travel down her spine. Their gaze never left the others, it was torture for them to be so close to each other and not be kissing. Donna knew she wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. It was almost as if Sam had read her mind, he pulled her even closer to him, so that their lips were barely millimetres apart and moved up to her eyes. Donna's eyelids fluttered closed in anticipation of what he was going to do. She didn't have to wait too long to find out, Sam's lips found her eyelids and kissed each of them repeatedly. Donna sighed contentedly everytime his lips came into contact with her eyelids, letting him know what his kisses were doing to her. Sam's lips eventually ventured away from her eyelids and made a trail of kisses down both her cheeks, stopping at the corners of her lips each time. Donna was bursting; she so desperately wanted to feel his lips against hers, that was a craving that she always had. She knew that she'd always want to feel the passion of his kisses, knowing that she was the only woman in the world to be receiving them, but everything that Sam was doing to her was just making her crave his kiss all the more. "Sam," she groaned as she felt his lips at the corner of hers once more.

Sam pulled away, grinning wickedly at her before succumbing to the overwhelming desire present between them. He pressed his lips softly against her and felt her lips curve upwards into a smile as he did so. Sam parted his lips slightly and allowed his tongue to trace the outline of Donna's lips. At this contact, she parted her lips and allowed his tongue the access it desperately craved. Their tongues began to dance around each other as the passion began to take them both over. Donna moved her hands from the kitchen worktop behind her and placed them on either side of Sam's face, running her fingers through his hair. Sam kept one hand on Donna's face, softly caressing cheek and he wound his other arm around her waist, backing her firmly into the kitchen worktop. They were sucking the breath out of each other, kiss after kiss, neither of them wanting to break away. "Oh God Sam," Donna breathed when they both finally broke apart for air.

Sam pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, "shhh," he whispered.

He traced his finger over her lips, feeling their fullness and kissed them once again. There was no softness to the kisses this time, just fiery passion right from the start. Sam now wrapped his other arm around Donna's waist and lifted her onto the kitchen worktop. He moved as close between her legs as he could and continued to kiss her passionately. Donna responded to his kisses with equal passion and energy as her fingers found the neckline of his shirt, Sam left deliberately left the top three buttons of his shirt undone again, showing off the top of his chest, knowing that she loved it so much. Donna reached for the buttons that he had bothered to do up and began unbuttoning them, putting her hands inside the shirt, feeling his chest and muscles, as though she was checking to see if anything had changed in his upper body physique since they'd last made love. She peeled it off and moved downwards to kiss his chest, taking in its warmth and masculine scent at the same time. Sam pulled her face back up to his and kissed her again, releasing the passion for her that had been repressed for twenty one years. His hands slid inside her top and onto her stomach, gently caressing it with his hands. Sam's hands grasped the cotton material of Donna's top in his hands and began to hike it upwards, running his hands over her flat stomach and her covered breasts as he broke the kiss once again to pull the top over her head before casting it aside on the worktop. Sam planted a string of kisses against each of her shoulders, moving the straps of her bra aside and lowering it to reveal her naked breasts. Donna arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward for his taking and he did just that, he cupped each breast in turn and massaged her nipples with his fingers. Sam went back to her neck, trailing kisses down her neck, shoulder and chest until his tongue found what it was looking for, he took each nipple into his mouth and used his tongue to caress them, sending shivers of delight through Donna's body, "oh God Sam," she gasped, it was all she had the strength to utter.

She was a complete mess of need, want, love and lust and she knew she would be until the desire that was growing by the second was satisfied. Donna blindly reached down for his trousers and undid the button, the lowered the zip to allow his trousers to fall to the floor. Sam wrapped his arms around Donna's waist as he lifted her, fumbling for the zip on her jeans and when he eventually found it, he slowly lowered it and began to pull her jeans down. Once her jeans were about halfway down her thighs, his fingers found the lace of her underwear, he gently ran his fingers over the material, causing yet another sharp intake of breath from Donna, "Sam," she moaned into his ear, "please. Take them off."

"Whatever you say baby," Sam replied.

He hooked his fingers around the lace of her underwear and slowly began to drag them down. Sam sat her back on the worktop once the underwear had joined the jeans halfway down her thighs, he continued to lower them until they were completely clear of her legs and feet. Once he'd done that, he went back for her undies and dragged them down her legs and off her feet before discarding them altogether, Donna pulled him back towards her and kissed him once more, her hands sought out his boxers and in one move, jerked them down, freeing him completely. Sam's fingers continued to trace her soft skin from her stomach and up to her lips, his tongue following suit. Donna's breath was coming in gasps as Sam's fingers and tongue teased and tantalised her into submission. "Sam," Donna moaned, "I want you now," she begged, "please don't make me wait any longer baby."

Sam looked up and smiled at her. He pulled her to the edge of the worktop and entered her. "Oh God…Oh God, Sam," Donna moaned in his ear as he moved within her.

She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him as close as she could. Sam began to move faster against her, kissing her earlobes, her neck and anywhere else he could. Donna felt her body beginning to tense as she felt the first stirrings of her orgasm and clung on tighter to Sam's back, digging her nails into him. In return, Sam tightened his grip around her and continued to rock his body against hers, both caught up in the rhythm he was creating though his deepening thrusts. Donna moaned his name out loud over and over again when a few minutes later, they both climaxed almost simultaneously. Sam looked up and smiled at her, they were both still struggling for breath so he leant upwards and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and continuously until their breathing had returned to normal. "My God, that was amazing," Donna said when she'd got her breath back.

"I'll say so," Sam replied as he kissed her forehead.

They both got dressed and looked around, making sure neither of them had left anything behind. "Where's your case?" Donna asked.

"It's by the door, come on, let's go,"

Sam intertwined his fingers in Donna's as they left the kitchen. He picked up his suitcase and dragged it behind him as he followed her out of the apartment, for the last time, he locked the door, hoping against hope that he'd never be back here again, there was only one place where he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

* * *

**Reviews? xxxxx **


	19. Love Lost, Love Found

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update for you, sorry its taken so long, my muse kind of disappeared after the Oscars.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and read this story, I cannot tell you how much it means to me, I love you all!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, I always love reading your comments :D**

**Love you all Gemz xxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Love Lost, Love Found**

Sam and Donna went back to The Plaza to drop his suitcase off in their room. After dropping his suitcase off, they left the hotel again to go and find somewhere for lunch. Sam and Donna eventually found a café just off Broadway and had their lunch.

After lunch, they went off to Sam's offices so that he could sign the business papers over to his CEO and speak to his assistant about selling the apartment.

Sam and Donna finished at the office a little after three that afternoon, after Sam had left his assistant explicit instructions to sell the apartment and everything in it, now all that was done, they just had to wait and see if he got an offer. In a way, Sam hoped he would get an offer for the apartment before he and Donna left New York to go back to Greece because he wasn't sure whether she would be willing to leave the hotel again to come back here with him. He didn't really want to contemplate the thought of leaving the island without her again, even though he knew it wasn't the same situation as twenty one years ago, they both knew that he would be back. Sam decided not to think about it for the time being, he just wanted to enjoy his honeymoon with Donna. "So, what now?" Donna asked as they left the building.

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead, "I've got an idea," he replied.

"What sort of idea?"

Donna smiled to herself, remembering that the last time she'd asked that, they'd ended up making love on the kitchen worktop in his apartment. "I think it's probably better if I show you," Sam said as he grabbed hold of her hand.

Donna laughed as she followed him.

* * *

"Here we are," Sam said a little while later.

Donna looked around her and realised that they were stood on a pier, "what are we doing here Sam?" she asked curiously.

"We are going on a boat trip,"

"Really?" she asked, Sam nodded. Donna looked at him and smiled, "you don't have to do all this for me, you know," she said.

Sam pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the forehead, "I know, but I want to, you're so special to me baby and I just want you to know that,"

"Trust me Sam, I know. How did you arrange all this anyway?"

"I booked the tickets while I was packing up my stuff at the apartment, that's part of the reason why it took me so long,"

Donna grinned once more, still unable to believe that he had gone to all this effort for her. No man had ever gone to these lengths for her, no man had ever loved her in the same way that Sam did. Sam was one in a million, there was no other man like him. Everyone has their flaws and he was no different but to Donna, he was as close to perfect as anyone could hope to be. The best thing about that was that he was all hers, she had lived without him for twenty one years and now they were back together after all that time, she couldn't envisage spending a single day without him. Donna knew he felt the same way too, their love affair all those years ago had rooted itself in their memories, the beauty of what they had found that summer couldn't be forgotten, after the break-up, it wasn't spoken of again. Despite that, the memories of their passion in those few weeks that summer had stayed and at times when they both yearned for the other, reminded them both that perhaps it was better to have loved and lost each other than not to have loved each other at all. Having said that, Donna knew that she hadn't wanted to lose Sam all those years ago, she had dumped him because she was so devastated that she had been lied to, it was just an impulse, an understandable reaction. If Sam had told her that he was planning on coming back, she knew that she'd have been there waiting for him. True, he had lied to her all the time they were together but she still loved him, she couldn't turn her feelings for him off just like that. However, both she and Sam knew that they wouldn't change any of what had happened between them all those years ago, if things hadn't happened the way they did, Sophie, Liam and James might not have been born. The past was completely irrelevant now, they had re-discovered the fire that ignited everytime they were together, they had fallen in love with each other for a second time, which made their bond stronger.

The boat pulled up to the pier a while later and Donna and Sam boarded the boat with a few other tourists, ready to the enjoy The Full Island Cruise.

* * *

The boat docked back on Pier 83 three hours later and Donna and Sam got off with everybody else. "My God Sam, that was amazing, I have never experienced anything like it," she said as they began to walk back to the hotel.

"Well darling, I aim to please. I did say you'd feel like you've seen everything of New York by the time we go back to Kalokairi," Sam replied.

"You definitely weren't wrong there,"

"I'm hardly ever wrong,"

Donna laughed, "come on, lets get back to the hotel," she said.

Sam smiled as her as they linked hands and began to walk back to The Plaza.

* * *

Once they got back inside their hotel room, Donna turned to Sam and kissed him passionately on the lips. She expected him to respond and was surprised when he pulled away, "as much as I would love to continue kissing you," he said, putting his finger to her lips, "we've got to be somewhere."

"Where have we got to be?"

"I've booked dinner at The Four Seasons. Table's booked for 8:30,"

"I like the sound of that," Donna said, "I'd better go and get ready," she added as she kissed him once more before heading off to the bathroom, "I'll leave you unpack,"

Sam smiled as she closed the bathroom door and he walked over to his suitcase and began to unpack his things.

* * *

"Right, I'm ready," Donna said just after eight that evening.

Sam was stood waiting for her and once again his jaw dropped. She was wearing the same dress that she had worn for their dinner with Liam and James the night before and although he had seen her in the dress before, her beauty never failed to amaze him and once again, he was reminded of how lucky he was to have captured the heart of someone so beautiful. "Close your mouth Sam, it's not attractive," Donna said, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Sam looked up at her as she walked towards him, "you're so beautiful, and I'm so lucky to have you," he said, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

"And I'm lucky to have you," Donna replied.

Sam grinned at her and took her hand and led her out of the hotel room.

* * *

Sam and Donna got a cab to The Four Seasons and they were shown to their table soon after their arrival. They both ordered drinks while they pondered the menu, trying to decide what to eat. They were just a normal husband and wife, out to dinner. They ate their meal and talked about everything. Once they'd finished their meal, Sam looked up at Donna and smiled, "I'll just go and settle the bill and then we'll walk back, I've got something to show you," he said.

Donna smiled back at him, "you have?" she asked.

Sam nodded as he stood up and leant across to kiss her nose and walked off. He came back a few minutes later and left a nice tip for the waiting before leaving the restaurant hand in hand with Donna.

* * *

"What was it you wanted to show me Sam?" Donna asked as they left the restaurant and began to walk down the East 58th Street on their way back to The Plaza.

"Look around you," Sam replied, gesturing around him with his free hand.

Donna looked around and saw exactly what he meant, the New York skyline at night was a beautiful thing, it was one of the most beautiful sights that she had ever seen. When they arrived at Central Park, they both decided to walk through it, just like they had done the night before. So much had happened in the last twenty hours that it seemed unreal that the day before, Donna was wondering how Sam would react to her revelation that she wanted another child, with him. She was delighted that he wanted the same thing as her, she loved Sam even more for wanting a child with her now, even though it was possible that they did already have one together. Their bond had grown even stronger over the last twenty four hours, if that was even possible, because of that shared thought. To have a child whose paternity wasn't an issue meant so much to both of them, having a child with Donna that Sam could call his own meant absolutely everything to him, even though he considered Sophie his own anyway, despite the fact that they didn't know which one of the men was her biological father.

They walked through Central Park, taking in the gorgeous view New York skyline. Donna began to shiver, Sam noticed and, ever the chivalrous person, he took off his blazer and draped it over her bare shoulders. She smiled at him, "thanks Sam," she said, leaning across to kiss his lips.

Sam smiled back at her and returned the kiss, "come on, let's get back to the hotel," he replied.

Donna nodded as she wrapped her free arm around Sam as they began to walk towards The Plaza.

* * *

Once they got inside their hotel room, they turned to face each and Donna removed the blazer from her shoulders, "you can have it back now," she said, smiling as she handed it over.

Sam smiled back as he took it from her and threw it onto the loveseat in the corner of their room. He pulled Donna towards him and kissed her passionately on the lips, she responded fully to his action. Sam rested his hands on her shoulders and moved aside the straps of her dress before lowering them completely. The dress fell away from her body and onto the floor. Donna kicked off her shoes as she fell backwards onto the bed, she grabbed hold of Sam's shirt and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed once more as she removed his shirt, his tongue gently exploring her mouth. Once he'd discarded his shirt, she pulled away and smiled once again at him. Donna moved herself up the bed and got underneath the sheets, Sam following suit. He pulled her body against his so that they spooned perfectly, with their fingers entwined. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his fingertips before pressing them against her cheek, "sleep well Sam, I love you honey," she said.

Sam smiled to himself and kissed her shoulder, "I always do with you. I love you too gorgeous; I'll never let you forget that,"

Donna laughed and within half an hour, they were both asleep, still spooning perfectly, their bodies melted into one, just like their hearts and minds had twenty one years before.

* * *

**Reviews? xxxx**


	20. Back On The Island

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update for you!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed this story, I really, really appreciate it, you'll never know how truly grateful I am for your comments :D**

**Please keep it up, love you all Gemz xxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20- Back To The Island

Rosie woke up in the spare bedroom that she had been sharing with Tanya since they had arrived over a week ago for what should have been Sophie's wedding. She turned around in her bed and looked at the clock, it read 8:15am and she sat up. Rosie knew that she, Tanya, Bill, Harry, Eddie and Pepper would have a busy day sorting out the hotel for Donna and Sam's homecoming the next day. The bar was a mess, glasses everywhere, alcohol supply was running low, Tanya had seen to that. Neither of them had given any thought to washing any of the sheets, that would have to be done today and the mail had been left ignored and unopened in the office. Rosie got up and got dressed before heading off to the bathroom.

"C'mon Cleopatra, rise and shine!" Rosie called as she re-emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later.

Tanya awoke with a start at hearing Rosie's voice, she squinted through half-open eyes and looked at her, "you'd better have a good reason for waking me up this early," she said.

"I certainly do Tanya, do you have any idea what tomorrow is?" Tanya thought for a moment and shook her head, Rosie sighed before continuing, "the lovebirds are coming back from New York tomorrow and look at the place."

Tanya rubbed her eyes and looked around, "it looks OK to me,"

"That's just this room, the rest of the hotel looks like a bomb's hit it, we've got to get this place tidied up."

"Oh God," Tanya said as she clapped a hand to her head, feeling the hangover from the night before beginning to set in.

Rosie sighed, "aspirin's in the usual place," she said as she left the bedroom to go and make herself and Tanya a cup of coffee.

* * *

It was all hands on deck at Villa Donna that morning. Everyone was doing their bit to get the hotel back to how it was before Donna had left for New York with Sam, to try and minimise her suspicions about what went on while she was away, despite Rosie and Tanya's certainty that she would ask. Tanya had sobered up quite considerably after the coffee and full English breakfast which Rosie had insisted on cooking for her. Tanya and Rosie were in the office, sorting out the mail that had been delivered over the past few days while Bill and Harry were helping out Eddie and Pepper tidy up the bar and bring up the crates of alcohol from the cellar to replace the stuff that between them, they had drunk although Tanya had drunk most of it. "Right," Rosie said, when she and Tanya had finished sorting out the mail into two piles, one pile for all the hotel-related mail and another for the rest, "that's that done, what's next?" she added.

"Ummm," Tanya said, trying to recall exactly what Donna had left of Dos and Don'ts, "the sheets are now in the wash, we've sorted out the mail, the guys are sorting out the bar, the produce was delivered yesterday, how come we weren't told about that?"

"Donna left a note for Eddie and Pepper, telling them that,"

"Ah, OK then,"

"There we go," Bill said triumphantly as he and Harry appeared in the doorway.

"'There we go' what?" Tanya asked.

"The bar's been stocked back up," Harry replied, "Donna won't be able to tell what's been going on."

"She will Harry, she'll check the cellar when she gets back and when she finds some of the alcohol missing, she'll ask what's been going on,"

Bill walked in and smiled at both Rosie and Tanya before planting a kiss on Rosie's cheek, "how about I cook you lunch eh?" he said.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Rosie said as Eddie and Pepper appeared, "ahhh, boys, I've got a present for you,"

"Awww Aunt Rose, you shouldn't have," Eddie said.

"I didn't its all the mail that Donna's had regarding the hotel,"

"Why haven't you opened already?" Pepper asked.

Rosie exchanged a look with Tanya, "we were told not to open any of the mail," she said as she handed the mail onto Eddie.

"Lunch?" Bill asked, looking at Rosie.

"Yeah, come on then," Rosie replied as she got up and followed Bill out of the office.

* * *

The phone rang in Sam and Donna's hotel room, waking them both from their sleep. Sam reached over to the phone and answered it, "hello?" he said sleepily, wondering who on earth was calling him so early.

"Sam!" it was Nancy, his assistant, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up," she apologised.

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "it's fine Nancy, what is it...? Really? Already? Wow, that's great! How soon do they want to close the deal...? As soon as possible? That is great!"

By now, Donna had fully woken up and was propped up on her side, listening to what Sam was saying. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Hold on a minute Nancy," Sam replied as he pulled the receiver away from his ear, "the apartment's been sold."

"Already?"

Sam nodded, "they're offering 9,000 above the asking price for the apartment and everything in it. They wanna close the deal as soon as possible so do you mind if we swing by the office this afternoon and sign the papers?"

"Of course I don't honey. As long as we can still enjoy our last day on honeymoon,"

"Course we can baby," Sam said as he kissed Donna softly on the lips and put the receiver back to his ear, "we can come by the office this afternoon to sign the papers, if that's OK? Great, we'll see you then Nancy, bye." he said and put the phone down.

He lay back on the pillow and Donna shuffled over to him and rested his head against his chest, "I can't believe the apartment's been sold already," she said.

Sam kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, "I can't believe it either. Nancy said that the buyers put in the offer a couple of days ago but she waited until the papers came through to let me know, just to make sure they were serious about wanting to buy it and not just mucking about," he replied.

"At least that means you won't have to leave the island again to come here and sign the papers,"

"Great minds think alike. If the apartment hadn't been sold while we were here, I would've asked you to come with me. I wouldn't leave you behind,"

"I know you wouldn't and besides, if you did have to come back and sign the papers without me, it's not like how it was all those years ago. This time, I'd have known you were coming back. I'm so glad that it's turned out this way though, because I don't think I'd survive without you, even if it was only for a few days,"

"You know I feel exactly the same way about you, don't you?"

Donna looked up and smiled at him, "course," she said as she leant upwards and kissed him softly on the lips, "I can't believe this week's nearly over already."

"I can't either, it's gone so quickly. At least we've still got today," Sam replied optimistically.

"We do indeed. We'll make the most of it because we won't get a moment's peace when we're back on the island,"

"What? Ever?"

Donna laughed, realising that she'd probably phrased it wrong, "we won't get a moment's peace, at least until Rosie and Tanya have gone,"

"I'll find someway of getting that moment of peace with you,"

Donna grinned as she planted a string of kisses against his chest as her fluttered closed once more.

* * *

Donna began to stir from her sleep as she felt someone's lips kissing hers. There was only one person it could be and her lips curved upwards into a smile at the thought. Still, she kept her eyes closed, thinking she could tease him for a while longer. She felt his lips leave hers and immediately missed the contact, wanting him to once more press his lips to hers, filling the hole he'd left behind. He sucked gently at the skin on her neck and descended to her shoulder, then to her chest. His tongue darted across to her right breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and allowing his tongue to circle it, teasing it. Sam looked up at her, to see if he was getting a reaction, he saw the smile present upon her face. He lowered his head and returned to his work, turning his attention to her left breast and repeating the process, taking the nipple into his mouth and allowing his tongue to work it, teasing it into hardness. Sam felt Donna's hands slide up his back and come to rest on either side of his face, she pulled her head up so that it was level with hers as her eyes finally fluttered open and her gaze locked with Sam's, a content smile upon her face, "that's got to be the best wake up call I've ever had," she said.

"Glad to be of service," Sam replied as he leant downwards and pressed his lips to hers and pulled away, "you went back to sleep baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"You don't need to apologise, I don't mind, there's nothing I'd rather be doing than watching you sleep,"

Donna smiled at him as she rubbed her hand over his cheek, "I'm going to miss this you know," she said.

"Miss what?" Sam asked, confused.

"Just being able to be together…like this,"

"You won't be missing nothing, its not as though we won't be able to do this when we get back, we're the bosses remember?"

"I know that Sam, what I was meant was I'm just going to miss being together with no distractions; we'll have the hotel to look after when we get back,"

"I see what you mean, but we'll still be together, with no distractions at night, I'll make sure of that," Sam said as he planted a string of kisses against her neck.

Donna laughed and felt her stomach begin to rumble, alerting her to the fact that she hadn't had anything to eat since the night before. "Have we got breakfast?" she asked.

"I've already ordered it gorgeous," Sam replied, pointing towards the tray of croissants and coffee on the minibar, "that's why I was trying to wake you up." he added as he got off the bed and walked towards the minibar to pick up the tray.

Donna sat up and pulled the sheet up with her as Sam brought the tray over to the bed and handed it to her as he got back in bed and they started to eat.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? xxxx


	21. A Leap Of Faith

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update for you.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reading and reviewing this story on the whole, I cannot tell you how much it means to me :D**

**Please keep it up!**

**Love you all Gemz xxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21- A Leap Of Faith

By the time the sun set on Kalokairi that evening, the hotel was virtually unrecognisable from what it had been earlier that day. The bar was spotless, all the mess that had been lying around had been cleared up and everything was back to how it had been before Donna and Sam had left a little under a week ago.

Tanya, Rosie, Bill and Harry were having dinner on the taverna, enjoying their last dinner together before 'the lovebirds', as Sam and Donna were called behind their backs, came back from honeymoon. This dinner was no different from the ones they'd shared over the last few days, except that they all knew that they'd all be parting ways fairly soon, not knowing when they would see each other again.

After dinner, Harry left to go and meet his Greek boyfriend and Tanya decided to go and get a cocktail from the bar, leaving Rosie on her own with Bill. They exchanged a look and smiled at the other, Rosie's was a bit forced though. She knew that in a couple of days, she would be heading back to her own life and leaving this place, Bill was going off travelling again and she had no idea when she would see him next, she knew it would be difficult to maintain their relationship over a long-distance but at the same time, she didn't want to lose it. She had given it a lot of thought over the last few days; she didn't have any kids or anything like that to hold her back. Out of all of the Dynamos, she was the most sensible, never allowing herself to make rash decisions but now, she realised that that perhaps hadn't done her any favours. Rosie wanted to make this relationship with Bill work and therefore, she realised that she needed to take a leap of faith and trust that things with Bill would work out, he seemed a nice enough guy and didn't seem like the sort of guy who'd use a woman and dump her once he'd got what he wanted. "Rosie," Bill said, dragging her out of her thoughts.

Rosie looked at him and smiled, "Yeah Bill," she said.

"I know we haven't talked about what's going on between us much over the last week or so but I can't go on like this, wondering what's going to happen to us when we leave here, is there still going to be an us?"

"That depends on if you still want there to be an us,"

"I do,"

"And I do too," Rosie said.

Bill smiled and leant across the table to kiss her softly on the lips, "then come with me," he stated simply, "come travel with me, and we can be together."

Rosie looked at him, temporarily stunned by what he had asked. She knew what she wanted, for the first time in her life, she was going to take a risk, she wanted to be with him and make their relationship work, "Of course I'll come with you Bill," she said, smiling at him.

Bill smiled at her too and kissed her softly on the lips, he pulled away and looked at her, "come on, I'll help tidy this lot up and then we'll go for a walk along the beach, how does that sound?" he asked.

"Perfect," Rosie replied as she picked up hers and Tanya's plates and took them through to the kitchen, smiling to herself as she thought about travelling with Bill would be like.

* * *

Sam and Donna swung by his office that afternoon so that he could sign the papers. They left the building a little after three that afternoon, Sam wrapped his arm around Donna's shoulders and pulled her closer, she smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, he turned to look at her and smiled, knowing that now, there was no going back. Sam had made his decision and he was going to stick to it, he'd chosen Donna and had no regrets whatsoever. Liam and James were the only two things that had stopped him from leaving New York altogether. Now he had a reason to abandon the New York lifestyle and he couldn't have been happier about it. Sam wanted to spend the rest of his life with Donna, having a long-distance relationship wasn't an option, he loved her so much, he just wanted to be with her, and he knew she felt the same way. "You OK honey?" Donna asked, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Sam looked at her and grinned, "I'm fine baby, I'm just happy that we've got everything sorted," he replied as he moved his hands down to her waist.

He lifted Donna up and spun her around, she giggled hysterically, he finally put her down and kissed her passionately. She responded briefly and pulled away, "come on, let's go back to the hotel," Donna said.

Sam nodded as he kissed her once more and began to walk with her in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel a little while later. Not long after, they were wrapped in each others arms, in a tight embrace, their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Sam broke the kiss and cupped Donna's face in his hands, "I think we'd better start packing," he said.

"I don't want to," Donna replied.

"Why not?"

"Because this week with you has been so perfect, I just don't want it to end,"

Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "we've still got the rest of today, and I've got plans," he said.

"You have? What plans?" Donna asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise,"

"I love your surprises," Donna said, "just not as much as I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Sam replied.

Sam and Donna started packing their suitcases ready to go back, their flight was really early the next morning and they both agreed that it would be easier for them to pack most of their things now, to save them both time in the morning.

* * *

Their cases were almost packed a couple of hours later, the only things that were left unpacked were their clothes for the next morning and Donna's dress for later that evening. "I'm going to have a bath," she announced.

Sam looked up at her and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck, "can I join you?" he asked.

Donna pushed her head back against his shoulder and looked up at him, smiling widely, "course you can,"

Sam smiled back as Donna took his hand and led him into the bathroom. He closed the door behind them, she let go of his hand and walked over to the bath, turning the taps on. Donna reached up and took one of the bottles off the shelf, pouring the bubble bath into the bath. She turned to face Sam and he walked towards her. He wrapped her in his arms and pressed his lips and nose to her neck, inhaling her scent. His hands found the hem of her top and lifted it over her head, casting it aside on the bathroom floor as Donna did the same with his shirt. After he had removed her jeans and underwear and she had removed his trousers and boxers, she took hold of his hands and stepped into the bath. Sam followed her and lowered himself into the bubbly water. Donna turned the taps off and sat herself in between Sam's legs; he rested his chin on her shoulder and planted a soft kiss against her neck. She leant back and put her hand against his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. They didn't speak for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet, knowing that they weren't going to get much of that when they got back to Kalokairi.

* * *

They got out of the bath about forty five minutes later. Sam wrapped a towel around his lower body and handed Donna her towel as she stepped out. She wrapped the towel firmly around herself and then looked at Sam, biting her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from kissing him there and then. That was nigh-on impossible, he was just so irresistible. She walked towards him and planted a soft kiss against his lips, she pulled away and smiled at him, gently running her fingers up and down his naked, wet chest, "what was that for?" Sam asked, smiling back at her.

"Do I need a reason to kiss the man I love?" Donna replied.

Sam shook his head as he put a finger underneath her chin, "you definitely don't," he said, kissing her once more and then walking out of the bathroom, "are you going to get ready for your surprise then?"

Donna followed him out of the bathroom, "I would if I knew what it was," she said.

"That's not how it works, just get ready and you'll find out what it is,"

Donna grinned at him, feeling excited at the thought of what Sam's surprise could be. She walked towards the wardrobe and opened it; it was almost empty apart from a couple of things, one of them being the dress bag which contained the dress that Donna had planned to wear that night. She took it out and began to walk back towards the bathroom, "I'm going to get ready in there," she said, "so you can't see me." Sam smiled at her as she entered the bathroom, "your clothes," she added, throwing his clothes towards him before closing the door.

* * *

"Are you ready yet babe?" Sam called into the bathroom a little while later.

"I'm almost done!" Donna called back as she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror.

Deciding she looked fine, she reached across and unlocked the door. She stood in the doorway, staring at Sam, smiling slightly at the expression on his face. "You look gorgeous sweetheart," he said as he walked towards her and kissed her.

She was wearing a red dress with a V-neck that plunged just between her breasts was and hemmed just below her knees, giving Sam a rather tantalising glimpse of her cleavage, "its not too much is it?" she asked.

Sam shook his head and pulled her closer to him, "nope, it's perfect," he replied as he kissed her neck. He looked back up at her and smiled, "come on then, let's go."

Donna nodded as Sam grasped her hand in his and they left their hotel room.

* * *

Sam had booked a table at Veritas for that evening; it was small but intimate at the same time, perfect for the two of them. They were shown to their table by the maitre'd and handed the menu. They ordered a glass of red wine to start with as they both pondered the menu. They eventually ordered their meals and talked about everything that came to mind.

Eventually, Sam and Donna finished their main course and were examining the dessert menu when he reached out and put his hand on top of hers. "Let's skip dessert and go back to the hotel," he suddenly said.

Donna looked up from the dessert menu, smiling slightly, "why? I thought we were getting dessert?" she replied.

"You can still have your dessert sweetheart, God knows I'll get mine later,"

Donna laughed, "you're incorrigible, you know that?" she said, "but I still love you."

Sam smiled and leant across to kiss her softly on the lips. "I'll be right back," he said as he got up.

He was gone longer than Donna had expected but when he did finally come back, he was carrying a package. "What's in the package?" she asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Sam replied mysteriously, "let's go."

Sam put the package down on the table as he opened his wallet and pulled out a few notes to leave a tip for the waiters. He put his wallet back in his pocket and picked up the package before Donna stood up and took hold of his hand, leading him out of the restaurant.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? The button below is in need of TLC, help get up to and above 200 reviews please!!!

**xxx**


	22. A Perfect Goodbye To New York City

**Hey everyone! Next update for you guys, rather quick I know but what I wrote for this chapter and the last chapter was all meant to be one but I split it into two because I thought it was too long.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing, I know I'm repeating myself but I really do appreciate the comments :D**

**Now, I know this story is rated M overall but most of the chapters aren't M rated, if that makes any sense. Just to let you know that this chapter is most definitely rated M so if you don't like, don't read! I don't want people shouting at me because I haven't given a warning!!!!**

**And finally, this chapter is dedicated to my Twin (she knows who she is ;)) for beta-ing this chapter for me and coming up with the title, thanks huni!**

**Love you all Gemz xxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22- A Perfect Goodbye To New York City

Donna pushed the button for the elevator when they got back to the hotel. When the elevator doors opened, she pulled Sam inside. "God you're eager tonight aren't you?" he said.

Donna looked at him and grinned, "are you complaining?" she asked as she pushed the button for their floor.

Sam grinned back at her, "course not,"

"Good," she said as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator stopped at their floor and the door opened. Donna grabbed Sam's hand and he willingly followed. "Why are you so eager eh baby?" he asked as they stood outside their hotel room door while Sam pulled the room key out of his pocket.

He put the keycard into the door and the green light flicked. They both entered and Sam put the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle and closed the door. He put the package down on the edge of the bed and turned to face her. "Well…I figured that you wouldn't be so cruel as to let me go without dessert so I'm guessing that my dessert's in that package and I want it," she replied, finally answering Sam's question.

Sam smiled at her as he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she responded to his kiss. He backed Donna towards the bed and rested his hands upon her shoulders, moving aside the straps of her dress before lowering it, the dress fell away from her body and onto the floor. Sam gasped when he realised that she wasn't wearing a bra, Donna laughed as she stepped out of it and kicked her shoes off before falling backwards onto the bed, she grabbed hold of Sam's shirt and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed once more as she removed his jacket and unbuttoned shirt, his tongue gently exploring her mouth. Once he'd discarded his shirt, her hands made their way down to his waist and she began to undo his trousers, undoing the button and then lowering the zip before using her feet to pull them off of him completely. Once he was lying on top of her in nothing but his boxers, she pulled away and their gazes locked, "are you going to open that package or not?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied as his hands reached her thighs, he parted her legs slightly so that he could kneel in between them, "close your eyes," he said, Donna looked hesitantly up at him, "trust me," he added.

She eventually closed her eyes and Sam reached across and untied the package to reveal two dishes; one containing strawberries and the other containing cream, with a spoon sticking out. They were both wrapped in cling film so he unwrapped them both and took out a strawberry. "Open your mouth baby," he said.

"Why do I need to open my mouth?" Donna asked, still keeping her eyes closed, propping herself up on her elbows.

"You'll see," he replied as she opened her mouth, he positioned the strawberry between her lips, "and bite."

She bit down on the strawberry and tasted it, "mmm," she said after swallowing, "how did you know I love strawberries?" she added as she opened her eyes.

"Just an educated guess," Sam replied as he leant down to kiss her.

She returned his kiss and when they pulled away, he gave her the rest of the strawberry. "Is that it?' she asked.

Sam shook his head, "not by a long chalk sweetheart," he said.

He picked up another strawberry from the dish and this time, he dipped it into the dish of cream before putting it to Donna's lips. She bit down on it and tasted the cream before using her tongue to flick the bit of strawberry to the back of her mouth. Sam dipped the remainder of the strawberry into the cream and put it back to her lips. She took it gratefully, "cream as well," she said as she swallowed, "I am being spoilt."

"You deserve it," he replied.

Sam smiled at her and leant downwards, capturing her lips in a kiss. He bit gently on her bottom lip before sucking at it to soothe, waiting for her to grant him the entrance he wanted. When she finally parted her lips, his tongue dived in and danced around hers, both fighting for control, neither giving in, neither winning the battle. He began to pull away and Donna groaned when his lips left hers, missing the contact. Sam reached over and picked up the dish containing the cream, Donna's eyes followed his movements and smiled when she realised what he was planning to do. She moved her elbows and lay back down on the bed, gazing up at Sam, who was hovering over her.

Her breathing began to quicken as she watched Sam load the spoon full of cream and lean closer to her, ensuring that their lips were barely millimetres apart, she could feel his breath against her cheek, it was nothing sort of torture to have him so close and not have any contact with him. Donna moved her hand and placed it on Sam's cheek. He gently moved her hand away and kissed it before beginning his work.

Sam started at her neck and then down to her collar bone and shoulders, allowing the cream to drop from the spoon and onto her skin. He stopped to kiss her softly on the lips before continuing. He dropped some more of the cream over each of her breasts, ignoring her nipples completely. Donna gasped as the cream touched her skin. This was torture for her but she knew it would be worth it in the end. He continued his work, dripping dollops of cream in a line down her stomach until he reached her belly button. Sam's hands brushed over her hip and the area where she wanted him most, his hand came to rest on her inner thigh and he carried on. Donna moaned as he dripped more cream down the inside of her thighs and down to her knee. Sam looked up, knowing his work was almost complete and began to move his head back up to hers but stopped on the way to leave a dollop of cream just above her undies, causing Donna to release another moan. "Almost done honey," he said as he made his way over to her breasts and dropped the final two dollops of cream onto her erect nipples, causing Donna to release another deep moan.

Sam put the dish to one side and dipped a finger into the remainder of the cream and put his finger to her lips. She parted her lips and he slipped it in, her tongue found it and circled it, once she'd sucked all the cream off. Sam removed his finger and pressed his lips to hers in a short but deep kiss, more a promise of what was to come. She moaned once again when his lips left hers but was soon soothed when she felt them against her neck, licking and kissing the cream away. Donna felt a wave of shivers travel through her body as Sam's lips did their work, removing all traces of the cream that had been there only minutes before. He paid special attention to her breasts, licking away the cream and kissing them so tenderly, it almost brought tears to her eyes to see him being so loving and tender with her, knowing he was the only man to have made her feel this way. It certainly hadn't been this passionate with either Bill or Harry. She arched her back as she felt Sam's tongue against the underside of her right breast, urging him on. As if on cue, Sam's lips closed around her nipple, sucking off the cream and teasing it even further, Donna moaned once more, both of them grateful to the fact that the room was soundproof. She didn't know how much of this she would be able to take, this was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Sam's lips eventually made their way over to her left breast and nipple, repeating the process. He moved further down, following the line of cream and licking and kissing it all away. She moaned once again when his lips came into contact with her lace undies. He looked up and grinned wickedly at her, he moved his head back down her body, allowing his hair to tickle her skin, causing her breathing to become even more ragged than it already was, "Sam, please," she began to beg him.

Sam ignored her as he continued to move downwards, he stopped when he reached her knees. He took hold of her right leg, gently holding it in place as he began to kiss the cream away, going from her knee and upwards to the top of her inner thigh. Donna gasped once more as she felt his tongue run close to where she needed him most. Sam moved onto her other leg and repeated the same process. When he was done, he moved his head back towards her breast and gently began to suck on the underside, causing Donna to release yet another deep moan. He pulled away, leaving a mark that he knew would be visible later. "There, I'm done," Sam smiled as he began to move off the bed.

Donna looked at him incredulously, "ummm, I don't think so baby," she replied as she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him down on top of her, "you missed the best part," she added as she leant up to kiss him.

He rested his hands on her cheeks, "how could I forget," he replied as he pulled away.

Sam's hands travelled down her shoulders and her chest until they reached her hips. He grasped the sides of her lace undies and began to drag them down her legs. Sam moved off her slightly so that he could discard them completely. Once he'd done that, Donna pulled him back on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands down his back and into the back of his boxers, gripping him against her. She began to remove them and used her feet to push them off him completely. There was now nothing between them now, nothing to stop them from showing their love for each other, he leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips as he entered her, she moaned into his mouth as he did so, she arched her back as he began to thrust in and out of her, meeting him in his trusts. He moved her legs around his waist so that he could go deeper, she dug her fingers into his back, urging him on. The feeling of Donna's nails into his back gave him the incentive to quicken the pace. She moaned his name on every outward breath as their lips entwined in passionate kisses. Donna released one last moan in her climax, Sam following seconds later. He fell on top of her and soon relieved her of his weight, "God, I love you so much," Sam said when he got his breath back.

"I love you too," Donna replied as she kissed him softly on the lips.

They pulled away and got into bed. She rested her head against his chest and Sam wrapped his arms around her, "I've got a surprise for you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him, "you have?" she asked.

Sam nodded as he got out of bed, Donna smiled as she watched him walk butt-naked towards his jacket that had been discarded upon the floor. He took a sky blue box out of the pocket and walked back towards the bed, he moved the dishes of strawberries and cream off the bed as he approached. Sam got back into bed beside Donna as she sat up. He fixed her with his gaze and opened the box to reveal an Elsa Peretti diamond pendant from Tiffany and Co. Donna looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, "oh Sam," she gasped, "it's gorgeous."

Sam lifted the pendant out of the box and unfastened the clasp. He leant across and put the pendant around her neck and fastened it, he took the heart piece in his hand and kissed it, "I love you Donna Carmichael," he said.

"I love you too Sam Carmichael," Donna replied as they both lay down in the bed, "thank you for an amazing honeymoon."

"Thank you for being the one to share this with me,"

Donna rested her head against his chest, softly kissing it as Sam stroked her head. They both drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the perfect honeymoon they had just lived and wondering what was waiting for them back on the island.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?

**Please review people, I really do appreciate the feedback, one review could make the difference between me getting to 200 or not!**

**xxxxx**


	23. Back To Reality

**Hey everyone, here's the next update for you.**

**Sorry its taken so long to update, had a slight bout of writers block but hopefully its sorted now :D**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has helped me get above 200 reviews. I really do appreciate the comments and feedback, please keep them coming!**

**And finally, this is for Helena, early birthday present for ya!**

**Love you all Gemz xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23- Back To Reality

Sam and Donna were up early the next morning to catch their flight back to Greece. They checked in at the airport and when they'd both cleared immigration, they began to walk to their terminal. "Can I ask you something Sam?" Donna as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Course you can," Sam replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"If we ever come out here again to see Liam and James, can we please get a later flight back because I hate these early mornings,"

"I'd have thought you'd have been used to early mornings what with running the hotel on your own for the past fifteen years,"

"I am, to a certain extent, I'm used to waking up at six to begin the day, not waking up at two in the morning after only a few hours sleep,"

Sam laughed, "we didn't have to sleep you know," he pointed out.

"What else would we have done?"

Sam stopped walking and pulled Donna closer to him and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They pulled away a few moments later, grinning broadly at each other, "I wish I'd stayed awake now," Donna said.

Sam smiled at her and kissed her softly once more before they sat down in the departure lounge. He had brought first class tickets for their journey back as well so they were first to board the plane. Once they'd found their seats and got themselves seated, Donna rested her head against Sam's shoulder and her hand on his chest. Sam wrapped his arm around her and her eyes eventually fluttered closed, succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Sam gently shook Donna several hours later. She stirred and opened her eyes, "hey," she said.

"Hey yourself, we're almost home gorgeous," Sam replied.

"Home," Donna smiled as she looked up at him.

Sam nodded, "my home is now wherever you are," he said.

"You do say the sweetest things,"

"I save them all for you,"

Donna leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips and rested her head back on his shoulder, not going back to sleep, just enjoying the close proximity.

* * *

The plane landed a little while later and after Donna and Sam had retrieved their luggage, they hailed a taxi to take them to the ferry dock, where Bill was stood waiting for him. They had chosen to get a lift home with him to save them having to wait for a ferry. Sam and Donna got out of the taxi and the driver helped them with their suitcases. Sam paid the driver and he got back into the cab and drove off. Sam and Donna picked up their suitcases and walked towards Bill. "Welcome home Donna, Sam," Bill said as they approached.

He leant across to kiss Donna's cheek and then shook Sam's hand. Bill took Donna's suitcase off her as she climbed aboard the boat. Bill and Sam climbed aboard the boat and they soon set off, back to their life on the island.

* * *

The boat docked at the jetty a little while later. Sam picked up his and Donna's suitcases and put them down on the jetty. She got off the boot and picked up her suitcase. "You ready for this?" he asked.

"I've never been more ready," she replied as she kissed him before turning her head to look in Bill's direction, "we'll see you up there Bill, thanks for the lift," she added.

Bill nodded and smiled at the two of them, "no worries," he replied.

Sam took Donna's hand in his and picked up his suitcase and they both began to walk off the jetty and towards the villa. They climbed the steps to the taverna and as soon as they stepped onto it, everyone shouted, "WELCOME HOME!"

Rosie, Tanya, Harry, Eddie and Pepper were there, along with everyone else that worked at the villa. "Welcome home sweetie," Tanya said as she and Rosie approached.

"It's good to be back," Donna replied as she enveloped her fellow Dynamos in a hug.

"Was New York really THAT bad?" Rosie joked.

"I don't mean it like that. New York was…" Donna trailed off as her eyes followed Sam, who was chatting to Harry. He felt her gaze upon him and turned to look at her, their gazes locked, "perfect," she finally finished.

"Ooooh, really? We're going to want details, you do know that?" Tanya said.

Donna laughed, "where's Bill?' Rosie asked.

"He's still down on the jetty, sorting some things out on the boat I think. Anyway, changing the subject, have you guys been looking after this place?" Donna replied.

"Of course we have," Tanya said.

Rosie rolled her eyes slightly, "any problems?" Donna asked, seeing Rosie's reaction.

Tanya and Rosie exchanged a look, "no, none at all its been fairly quiet," Rosie said.

Donna looked at them both suspiciously but didn't have time to pursue it as Sam came back over to her, "I'm going to take our stuff upstairs, leave you and the girls to catch up," he said as he kissed each of them on the cheek.

"I'll come with you Sam, I wanna see if everything's still standing,"

Sam nodded as they picked up their suitcases and began to walk away. They walked through the kitchen, lobby and courtyard and everything looked the same as it had when they had left. They went upstairs to their bedroom and opened. "Home sweet home," Sam said he put his suitcase down on the floor, Donna following suit.

"Home sweet home indeed," Donna replied as she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him.

Sam kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair, "I think the unpacking can wait until tomorrow, don't you?"

"Hmmm, I think so too," Donna said. Sam laughed, "let's go downstairs and rejoin the party."

Sam nodded as Donna took hold of his hand and led him out of the bedroom.

* * *

They went back downstairs and enjoyed a nice dinner with Rosie, Tanya, Bill and Harry. Sam and Donna went back up to their bedroom later that evening and shut the door behind them. They were so exhausted that they both undressed and got into bed. Sam pulled her closer, spooning her tightly and giving her back, neck and shoulders light kisses until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The early morning sunlight filtered through the windows the next morning, waking Sam up from his sleep. He looked up and saw that Donna was still asleep, in the same position that they'd fallen asleep in the night before. Sam pressed his cheek against her shoulder and smiled. He turned over and got out of bed, finding his boxers and putting them on. Sam quietly opened the bedroom door and made his way downstairs to start breakfast. He found enough food in the cupboard to make scrambled eggs on toast and began cooking.

Donna rolled over in her own bed, reaching out for Sam. She opened her eyes when all she felt was an empty space, she spread her hand over the void in their bed, the mattress still felt warm beneath her, meaning that he hadn't been gone long. Not wanting to be blinded by the sunlight, she turned back over and tried to go back to sleep. She failed miserably, it seemed insane to her that she couldn't sleep without Sam beside her and had only been back with him for a little over a week. Donna got out of bed and began to search for something to wear. The first things she came across were Sam's shirt and her undies, she pulled them on, leaving the top three buttons undone and went off in search of Sam.

She heard some clattering coming from the kitchen as she approached so Donna guessed that Sam was in there. She stood in the doorway and saw Sam stood in front of the oven, pan in hand, wearing nothing but his boxers and an apron. It looked quite comical but to Donna, it was almost natural to have Sam pottering around the kitchen in nothing but his boxers, looking like he'd just got out of bed. She sighed and leant against the doorframe, waiting for Sam to realise that there was no longer just him in the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder and saw his beautiful wife stood in the kitchen doorway, wearing nothing but his shirt and her undies. He didn't know what it was about her but she made the smallest things, like wearing his shirt, seem so sexy. "Morning gorgeous," he grinned.

"Good morning," Donna grinned back at him. She walked further into the room and wrapped her arms around Sam from behind and kissed his naked back as he placed his hands on top of hers where they lay on his stomach. "What you cooking?" she asked as she removed her hands from his stomach and sat herself down on one of the counters, making sure she still had a perfect view of his naked back and the way his muscles worked together with his movements.

"I'm making us breakfast," Sam replied.

"Really?"

Sam nodded, "you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Donna said as she continued to watch him.

Once the eggs had finished cooking and bread had been toasted, Sam plated up the food and put it down on the breakfast table. He sat down on one of the chairs and began to eat, Donna following suit. They soon finished breakfast and Donna looked up at him, "how did you learn to cook like that?" she asked, amazed at the gorgeous meal she had just devoured.

"My mum taught me some basic cooking skills before I left home. They come in handy when Lorraine walked out on me, Liam and James," Sam answered.

Donna smiled at him as she stood up and picked the plates up. She took them over to the sink and washed them, Sam watched her the whole time, completely entranced by her movements. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the neck. "So…it's back to reality today, isn't it?" he said.

Donna nodded, "you're not complaining, are you?" she replied.

Sam shook his head, "it's the start of our real lives together, and I can't wait,"

Donna turned around his arms and hugged him. She too was looking forward to starting their real lives together. Their honeymoon was so perfect that it had exceeded Donna's wildest dreams but now, it was back to reality for the two of them, and they were both looking forward to facing everything in their lives from now on, together.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? xxxx


End file.
